Carpediem
by kleouniz
Summary: Harry attristé par la mort de son parain, revient dans le passé avec tous ses amis du futur, seul problème, deux voldemorts, un harry accablé par la souffrance et la présence des maraudeurs...HPDM
1. Tristesse et désespoir

**Hello !**

**Voici ma première Fic.**

**Donc : À part quelques personnages de mon invention, je ne possède rien! Tout est à JK Rowling. **

**Harrius**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tristesse et Désespoir_

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

Pourquoi m'avoir dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi ?

Pourquoi ais-je l'impression de revivre une seconde fois cette douleur ?

La première fois que j'ai entendu parlé de toi je te redoutais.

Mais la première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'ai pas eu peur.

La première fois que j'ai pleuré de bonheur c'est lorsque j'ai su que ce n'était pas toi qui les avais tués.

Tu as toujours été là pour moi…tu m'aimais.

Comme un père aime son fils, comme moi je t'aimais.

Tu me faisais rire, tu me faisais découvrir tellement de choses, sur mes parents, leur histoire qui avait mal si commencé et qui a pourtant fini en beauté.

Toi que je considérais comme un père.

Tu as effacé les larmes qui ont coulées sur mes jours,

Tu m'as protégé pour ne pas que je sois blessé.

Et pourtant, le jour où j'ai voulu te sauver, c'est moi qui t'ai tué…

Ce soir là, je t'ai vu partir, sous les mains de ta cousine,

Ce soir là, j'ai cru que mon cœur allé s'arrêter de battre,

Ce soir là, j'ai perdu le seul membre de ma famille,

Ce soir là, j'ai perdu un père,

Ce soir là, mon parrain est parti seul rejoindre l'autre monde,

Et, ce soir là, il a emporté mon cœur avec.


	2. Rencontre fatidique

**Donc : À part quelques personnages de mon invention, je ne possède rien! Tout est à JK Rowling. **

**Ptite dédicace à ma bichou ! Et bien sur à ma Eleonord, ma petite poulette préférée ! lol**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rencontre fatidique_

« POINT DE VUE INTERNE »

Je referme mon journal.

C'est trop dur.

Cela fait maintenant deux ans.

Deux longues années que Sirius est mort, que Dumbledore nous a quitté, que Ron, en voulant sauver Hermione, est mort assassiné par Voldemort, lors de notre recherche sur le sixième Horcruxe, il y a 5 mois de ça.

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Remus, McGonagall, la famille Weasley… ils ont tous toujours été là pour moi.

Mais maintenant je suis seul dans la bataille.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai détruit tous les Horcruxes…sauf un.

Mais je sais comment procéder avec celui-ci.

La dernière fois, où j'ai du rire, c'était probablement avec Ron. Je ne m'en souviens plus exactement.

A cause du lien que j'entretiens avec Voldemort dans ma tête, mes idées se font de plus en plus confuses.

Je pars. Je prend ma baguette et sort par la fenêtre de la chambre où Ron et moi pendant les vacances séjournions. J'entends du bruit, sûrement une réunion de l'ordre qui se demande comment trouver et détruire le dernier Horcruxe…

Mais je pars, il faut que je le trouve.

Lui, qui a détruit ma vie.

Vous vous dîtes sûrement : « Il veut jouer les grand héros, notre petit gryffondor. » Alors qu'en fait pas du tout.

Petit, je demandais toujours à mon oncle et ma tante où étaient mes parents.

Mon oncle et ma tante me répondaient toujours :

« Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture,

Et de toute façon tes parents n'étaient pas des gens bien,

La preuve regarde la famille de ton père, n'a même pas essayé de te chercher, et

Malheureusement du côté de ta mère, il n'y a que nous, donc maintenant soit gentil et arrête

De nous importuner avec tes questions incessantes sur tes parents si tu ne veux pas finir dehors. »

Mais comme, tout enfant sans parents, je gardais un espoir que ceux-ci ne soient pas comme ils les décrivaient.

Puis vous connaissez le reste, le basilique en deuxième année, etc….

Depuis, des gens m'acclament en héros, super ! Je suis heureux ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel

point.

Sauf, que ceci n'est pas un roman d'aventure ou quoique se soit…pour moi ce soir tout va se jouer.

Ne me demandez pas comment, mais il m'a trouvé.

Je suis encerclé de part et d'autre de mangemorts, mais je ne bronche pas. Je l'attends.

Je pense alors à Remus, le dernier des maraudeurs qui depuis le jour lui aussi où je l'ai rencontré se dévoue pour moi, je l'adore.

Après la mort de Sirius, c'est vers lui que je me suis tourné, et confié, je lui racontais vraiment tout, comme je le faisais avec Sirius.

S'il avait su ce que je faisais, il m'aurait jeté. Malgré sa lycanthropie, Remus me couvait, comme si l'instinct humain revenait à chaque fois que j'étais présent avec lui.

Beaucoup de sorcier pense que les loups-garous doivent être exterminé, moi je pense que Remus a le doit de vivre.

De vivre sa vie comme il le souhaite, de pouvoir aimer, de pouvoir être avec un sorcier, avec Tonks par exemple.

Soudain,

Voldemort.

Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent précipitamment.

Il est là devant moi.

Il sourit.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

L'un face à l'autre

Pour savoir dans quelques minutes lequel survivra.

Alors qu'il est sur le point d'envoyer un sort, j'entends un bruit.

Quelques chose, ou plutôt des personnes entourant les mangemorts.

C'est alors que je vis des yeux jaunes… c'est Remus.

Ils sont tous là. Tous mes amis. Tous les aurores pour l'ultime attaque.

Mais personne ne bouge.

Deux rayons se percutent,

Le mien et celui de mon ennemi.


	3. C'est alors qu'arriva ce qui arriva

**Point DE VUE EXTERNE**

**ATTENTON !**: pour ne pas confondre les personnes du futur et du présent.

Les prénoms des sorciers venant du Futur seront écrits en **gras** et **grosse lettre**, et normale pour ceux du passé.

**Donc : À part quelques personnages de mon invention, je ne possède rien! Tout est à JK Rowling. **

Bonne lecture,

Marion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_C'est alors qu'arriva ce qui arriva._

C'est alors, qu'un énorme flux magique sortie des deux baguettes,

Les deux ennemies se regardent,

Mais aucun des deux n'arrivent à trouver d'explication rationnelle.

Sans comprendre pourquoi des rayons de magie sortent des deux baguettes et s'élancent vers le ciel, un énorme flux cylindrique prend place et augmente au fur et à mesure qu'il avale tout sur son passage.

_**Dans une autre époque, en 1975.**_

Tous les élèves de Poudlard prenaient leur petit déjeuné.

A la table des gryffondors, James et Lily s'embrassaient. Remus, lui, expliquait le pourquoi du comment de l'histoire de la magie aux jumelles, et à John, pendant que Sirius essayait par la même occasion de monter une farce contre son meilleur ami et sa copine qui n'arrêtait pas de s'embrasser, avec l'aide de Peter.

Alors que Sirius allait mettre son plan à exécution, on entendit : « SIRIUS ! »

Ce dernier tourna la tête pour apercevoir, Carla une serdaigle complètement folle amoureuse de lui et qui ne cessait de l'harceler.

- Oh ! Mon dieu ! S'exclama Sirius.

Carla arrivait.

- Siriousinet ! Je t'ai attendu hier soir au bord du lac et tu n'es pas venu. Je suis très fâchée contre toi. Je pensais que tu avais reçu mon mot.

Sirius avait reçut bien effectivement la lettre de cette fille, mais n'avait voulut en aucun cas y aller. Alors il répliqua :

- Je suis vraiment navré, mais je n'ai pas reçu ton mot. Mais comment ai-je fait pour laisser une fille seule le soir dans le froid ? Dit-il en prenant une voix très confuse et pleine de tristesse.

A table tout le monde arrêta ses occupations pour faire place à la comédie de Sirius envers Carla. Beaucoup de ses amis riaient.

Tout en continuant, il dit :

- Je suis vraiment impardonnable, je pense que tu mérites mieux que moi.

- Oh, c'est qu'en plus l'élu de mon cœur est modeste.

Sirius déglutit difficilement son jus de citrouille quand il entendit la réponse de la Serdaigle.

Celle- ci se rapprocha de plus en plus du visage du maraudeur, pendant que lui reculait à chaque signe de son avancement.

Alors qu'il allait finir sa phrase, on entendit : « SIRIUS BLACK ! »

Celui-ci tourna la tête, et vit Meg.

- Oh ! Mon amour, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Très bien jusqu'au moment où j'ai cru voir cette pouf de Carla Watson essayer de t'embrasser, fit-elle, en posant ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius et faisant mine de n'avoir pas vu cette dernière.

La serdaigle quant à elle, ne réagissait pas. Meg lui avait pris son Sirius il y avait 3 mois de cela, depuis les deux formaient un très beau couple. Mais Carla ne désespérait pas.

Meg s'assit au côté de Sirius, lui, avait mis un bras autour de sa taille et commençait à parler sous les yeux de Clara.

- Carla, je crois que l'on ne s'est pas très bien compris, dit Meg, en tournant sa tête vers celle-ci et plantant ses yeux dans ceux de cette dernière, laissant ainsi Sirius parler tout seul.

Sirius ne veut pas de toi et même si à l'heure qu'il est lui et moi ne sortions pas ensemble, il n'irait en aucun cas te trouver. Maintenant la _sangsue_, ça va être très clair, tu arrêtes tout de suite ton petit jeu, car moi je ne rigole pas du tout et encore moins avec les sentiments.

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas de sentiments ? Répliqua Carla.

- Oui mais c'est pas réciproque ma chère, répondit la gryffondor au tac au tac. A moins que tu sois maso, je ne comprends pas ton attitude, maintenant c'est la dernière fois que je t'avertis et te vois faire des avances à mon homme, car la prochaine fois ce ne sont pas des menaces que tu recevras en pleines face mais mon poing pour que tu puisses bien comprendre, alors maintenant tu es gentille va prendre ton déjeuner, car moi j'aimerais bien passé le mien en compagnie de mon amoureux merci, au revoir.

La Serdaigle partit rouge de colère.

- Et bien ! Tu fais pas dans la finesse, fit Franck qui arrivait en compagnie de Alice.

- Mais, elle me gave, j'ai l'impression qu'elle le fait exprès.

- Moi, vous savez à quoi ça me fais penser ? fit Remus avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, auquel Sirius comprit tout de suite, alors que les autres restèrent anodins.

- Ou plutôt à qui vous fait penser cette attitude ? dit Sirius avec un regard malicieux vers les autres, excluant son meilleur ami.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, tout le monde compris le sous-entendu.

- Pouvez-vous reformuler, de façon plus explicite votre pensée cher Lunard et cher Patmol car j'ai absolument rien capté ! fit James perdu.

C'est alors que Lily prit la parole :

- Mais êtes vous si nul que ça très cher Cornedrue ? dit-elle avec son plus grand sourire. Ne connaissez-vous pas une personne qui durant plus de la moitié d'une scolarité à harceler une autre personne, pour que…

- Ça va ! J'ai compris ! Rétorqua immédiatement James avec une mine boudeuse qui venait de comprendre. Sauf que moi, je n'étais pas à ce point là aussi pathétique.

- Ah non ! Ça on peut te l'assurer, c'était bien pire, fit Sirius qui riait de plus belle suivit des autres.

- Mais au moins ça a porté ses fruit, fit Lily en embrassant son cher et tendre qui répondit à son baiser.

- Ouh la, il faudra attendre que des hommes tombent du ciel pour que Carla puisse un jour approcher Sirius, dit Meg en tenant son maraudeur avec ses bras.

C'est alors qu'arriva ce qui devait arriver.


	4. un autre monde

**Voici, le 4er chapitre,**

**Je voulais remercier : Acetone, sweety, Fabien, Myriam, Matt, Meri-Chan, Orlina, moi ( lol) et bien sur ma petite Eleonord chérie ! Pour toutes ses reviews !**

**Donc : À part quelques personnages de mon invention, je ne possède rien! Tout est à JK Rowling. **

**Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez,**

**Bonne Lecture,**

**Bisous.**

**Marion**

_Là où tout commence_

C'est alors qu'arriva ce qui devait arriver.

Un trou dans le plafond de la grande salle apparu laissant place à un tourbillon de magie qui s'arrêta au niveau du sol de la grande salle.

Puis, deux personnes tombèrent, suivis de plusieurs autres…

Tout le monde pu voir ce qui se passait.

Un homme, aux cheveux de jais, aux lunettes rondes, aux traits fins…tout le portrait craché de James…se tenait la baguette tendu vers…**Lord Voldemort **!

Autour d'eux se trouvaient des mangemorts, qui tenaient face à d'autres sorciers, la baguette tendue vers leurs adversaires.

Personne n'avait non plus raté un homme aux cheveux châtain clair et cendré, aux yeux ambre, et aux traits tirés et parsemés de cicatrices…c'était un **Remus **plus âgé qui se confrontait aux mangemorts, accompagné de **Tonks** et d'autres – nombreuses- personnes aux cheveux de feu.

Deux autres personnes s'échappèrent de la brèche ouverte du plafond…

La stupéfaction toucha chaque personne présente…devant eux apparaissaient le professeur **McGonagall **et **Serverus Rogue**…qui tenaient tout deux, comme le reste de leurs compagnons, la baguette tendue vers le mage noir et ses sbires.

Un lourd silence régna alors, durant lequel toute la grande salle, élèves, professeurs, et même fantômes, observèrent les nouveaux venus.

Ce fut Voldemort qui rompit ce silence.

- Potter, finissons-en _immédiatement._

Celui qui ressemblait étrangement à James acquiesça.

Une nuée de sorts fusa dans la grande salle et l'on entendit bientôt…

- ADAKA…

- STOP ! Cria soudain **Remus.**

- On est déjà dans un sal pétrin apparemment, il regarda autour de lui, si on continue de changer le temps, c'est le monde de la magie en entier qui disparaîtra…donc désolé Tom mais à mon grand regret, je me vois de te dire que ta mort ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

- Je dois admettre que le loup-garou a raison pour une fois Harry. Mais je te préviens je n'en resterais pas là. Fit le mage noir en reculant suivis de ses partisans.

- Vivement que tout soit fini, répondit Harry.

**Voldemort** disparu suivit de près par ses mangemorts.

Un cri déchira le silence qui s'était installé.

Harry, la main plaquée contre le front, hurlait de toutes ses forces.

**Ginny** se précipita vers lui, suivie par tous les autres.

**Rogue** sorti une fiole de sa robe et s'accroupi vers Harry pour lui faire boire.

**Remus** tenait le jeune garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger, pour que le professeur de potion puisse lui injecter la potion.

Une fois fait, Harry s'endormi, rempli de sueur et couvert de sang.

Tous les élèves et professeurs restèrent inertes devant le spectacle qui s'était déroulé devant leurs yeux.

**McGonagall** prit la parole :

- Nous sommes désolées de vous avoir importuné. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le choix. Comme vous avez pu le constater nous venons d'un autre monde, apparemment du futur, dit –elle en s'approchant du professeur de métamorphose (de l'année 1975). Oula, comme j'ai vieillit .Dumbledore rie, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres à cette annonce.

Mais il fût stoppé par Harry.

Le jeune garçon était allongé la tête posée sur les jambes de Remus, et commençait à être parsemé de spasmes, il transpirait et parlait.

- Hum… pas bon signe, il commence à faire ses cauchemars, fit Neville, qui venait de faire son apparition depuis l'incident avec le tourbillon.

Soudainement, Harry se réveilla.

Ses yeux d'habitude aussi verts que l'émeraude n'étaient plus.

A la place deux orbes blancs brillaient étrangement.

Le Survivant semblait en transe, comme possédé.

Possédé par…par la magie elle-même, _sa_ magie, _ses_ sentiments.

Puis, tout se passa comme au ralenti, pourtant chaque geste fut vif et rapide.

Harry parcourut la salle du regard, il cherchait quelque chose, _quelqu'un_.

Il leva les bras, dans deux directions opposées, et un flux magique rayonna au niveau de la paume de chaque main…

Les rayons lumineux atteignirent deux étudiants.

Bellatrix Black et Peter Pettigrow.

Mais la colère du brun aux yeux verts était telle que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Une tension palpable s'installa en plus d'un silence pesant.

Puis soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attende, Harry tomba à genoux secouer par des tremblements…il pleurait.

**Remus** se recula alors comme repoussé par une force bien trop puissante.

La magie du Survivant loin de s'être apaisée s'était accrue, elle l'entourait formant un bouclier qui se voulait sans aucun doute protecteur.

- Professeur…faites quelque chose ! Fit **Hermione **d'une voix désespérée.

Le Dumbledore de 1975, toujours assis à la table des professeurs, la regarda intensément puis reporta son attention sur Harry. L'évidence frappa alors les personnes présentes : le directeur de Poudlard ne savait que faire.

Non…ce n'est pas possible…mais après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien n'est ce pas…J'y vais ! Marmonna **Molly Weasley** en s'élançant vers le halo magique.

**Maman** ! non ne fais pas…**MAMAN** ! Cria **Ginny** alors que sa mère se faisait violement rejeter par la magie de harry.

Ca va aller ma chérie…, fit **Molly** en se relevant tant bien que mal.

De nouveau, tous les regards se portèrent sur Harry.

Puis au bout de ce qui semblait une éternité, une légère lueur bleu apparut, elle voleta tel un papillon dans la direction du survivant. Ce dernier était bien le seul de toute l'assemblée à ne pas l'avoir vu.

La lueur se posa doucement à côtés de lui.

Une voix douce retentit alors.

Harry, appela-t-elle.

La lueur bleue s'agrandissait, prenait forme…

Harry, appela-t-elle encore.

La voix se fit plus distincte lorsque la lueur prit plus d'ampleur.

Harry, lui, n'avait toujours rien remarqué.

Cette voix…cette voix de femme…beaucoup dans la Grande Salle la reconnurent sans y croire…cette voix apparut comme le clairon du soleil aux oreilles de Harry…il l'avait déjà entendu…il la chérissait…c'était celle de sa défunte mère.

La lueur bleue avait finalement prit une forme bien précise. Le corps élancé, les cheveux voletant doucement, et le visage calme et serein de Lily Evans étaient apparut devant eux.

Harry sortit de sa léthargie.

Elle avait les yeux verts. Aussi verts que ses yeux à lui. Ils étaient deux émeraudes.

Sa chevelure était aussi flamboyante que le feu.

Elle était belle.

Et tout le monde la fixa intensément. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui. Mon chéri, c'est moi…c'est maman.

Harry la regarda encore sans faire un mouvement. Il n'osait pas y croire.

C'était sa mère. Sa mère. Cette femme qu'il avait toujours voulu revoir, qu'il avait voulu connaître.

**Lily** eu un sourire ému et serra tendrement son fils dans ses bras.

Ce fut une étreinte maternelle, telle que jamais Harry n'en avait connue.

Et le survivant compris. Il prit conscience que sa mère était bien là. Alors il resserra l'étreinte.

- **Ma…MAMAN** !

C'était la première fois, la première fois depuis tellement longtemps qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

Harry était obnubilé par la douce fringance que le parfum de sa mère dégageait. Il toucha, incertain, sa peau douce comme pour s'assurer encore une fois qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Elle était bien là.

Sa mère était bien là, entrain de la consoler.

Et aux yeux du Survivant, c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui lui fut arriver tout au long de sa triste vie.

- Mon amour…Harry…ne pleure plus…je suis là…Maman est là.

Il releva la tête et scruta sa mère.

- Maman, répéta-t-il.

Elle lui sourie avec bienveillance.

- Mon cœur, il faut que tu contrôles tes sentiments. La vie est dure. Elle le sera encore quelques temps. Mais la vie est aussi belle. Ne l'oubli jamais. Je suis là pour toi.

**Lily** effaça d'un geste doux de la main, les quelques larmes qui sillonnaient le visage de son fils.

Harry la regarda faire. Il la trouvait si belle.

_Comme un ange_, pensa-t-il.

Le si beau vert émeraude qui avait jusqu'alors disparu de ses yeux, reparut.

**Lily** reprit avec tendresse.

- Harry…mon tout petit…si tu savais comme ton père et moi t'aimons fort ! Comme nous sommes fier de toi ! De ce que tu es devenu…sans nous. Mais de là haut nous avons été présents Harry. Toujours. Tu es un fils tellement extraordinaire. Tu nous manques tant…mais saches…saches que nous seront toujours là, au fond de ton cœur…que nous veillerons sur toi…

Ton père n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui. Il a voulu laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Lily continuait de sourire à son fils qui la regardait, perdu.

Je vais devoir m'en aller.

Non…non ne me laisse pas encore maman…, paniqua Harry.

Chut…Harry ce n'est parce que l'on meurt que l'on disparaît. On rester vivant tant que notre souvenir l'est auprès de ceux qui nous ont aimé. N'oubli pas Harry…nous serons toujours là.

Elle désigna de la main le cœur de Harry.

Lily serra une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras et recula d'un pas.

De nouveau elle rayonna de cette lueur bleutée, et alors qu'elle reprenait une apparence lumineuse elle murmura « Il arrive ».

Harry ne saisit pas vraiment les derniers mots, seulement conscient du fait que sa mère venait de disparaître.

Il mit donc quelques temps avant de comprendre qu'une autre lueur avait remplacée celle de sa mère, elles étaient d'ailleurs toutes deux très semblables.

Mais cette fois ce n'était plus du bleu mais du…violet.

Le survivant ne bougea pas, ne cilla pas. Il attendit.

Puis son cœur fit d'énormes bons dans sa poitrine, son souffle se fit court, et pétrifié il observa cette nouvelle lumière prendre forme.

C'était un homme. Grand et élancé.

Une silhouette familière.

Harry distingua de longs et beaux cheveux ébène et des yeux d'un bleu profond.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et pourtant _il_ était là.

Se tenant droit.

_Il _était là.

- Bonjour Harry, fit l'homme en face de lui.

Je dois rêver…, murmura Harry.

Il eu un bref moment de silence et…

**SIRIUS !**

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son parrain, sans croire à son bonheur. Plus jamais il ne le laisserait partir. Seulement…

Harry…, appela Sirius.

Seulement, comme sa mère était partie avant lui, il faudrait bien que celui qu'il considérait comme un père, s'en aille à son tour.

Sirius…pourquoi ? Sanglot le Survivant.

Harry…

POURQUOI ?

Sirius tenta vainement d'attirer l'attention de son filleul.

Tu vas repartir, n'est ce pas ? Encore ? Tu vas m'abandonner !

Harry…

NON ! Je te considérais comme mon père ! TU ETAIS TOUT POUR MOI !

Les larmes du Survivant étaient amères, et pleines d'une tristesse accumulée depuis de longues années.

Je t'aime tellement Sirius…pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Fit Harry d'une petite voix, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Oh Harry…

Sirius le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et Harry sanglota contre son épaule.

Tout le monde part…tout le monde me laisse…mes parents…toi…Dumbledore…Ron…La vie est si injuste…oui injuste…tu as payé de douze années de ta vie, un crime qui n'était pas le tien, mais celui de ce rat de Pettigrew…et tu es mort en voulant me sauver…tu ne le méritais pas…tu ne le méritais pas…tout comme les autres ne méritaient pas de mourir…pas à cause de moi…

Harry marqua une pause et reprit avant que Sirius ne prenne la parole.

Tu étais pour moi, un ami, le meilleur qui soit, tu étais un frère, un père. Tu es mort…MORT !

La tristesse laissa place à la rage dans le cœur du survivant. La colère et la haine qui l'avaient rongé précédemment refirent apparition.

Tu es mort, répéta-t-il. A cause d'eux.

Il se détacha de son parrain, ce dernier constata avec effroi que les yeux de Harry étaient redevenus blancs.

Les deux flux magiques qu'il avait émit quelques minutes auparavant étaient toujours présents, celui qui enserrait le cou de Bellatrix se resserra brusquement.

-TOI ! Hurla Harry en se tournant vers la serpentard. Si tu n'avais pas été là…si tu n'existais pas…Sirius ne serait pas mort…La douleur qui m'a été infliger par ta faute ne sera rien comparer à celle que tu vas subir…tu vas payer…tu vas souffrir…et ensuite je te tuerais de mes propres mains.

Harry se tourna vers Peter, l'autre flux magique enserra le cou du maraudeur.

Et ensuite ce sera ton tour, sale rat.

Il y eu un silence pesant, seulement entrecoupé par la respiration saccadée de Bellatrix et Peter.

Quand soudain…

HARRY JAMES POTTER !

Le survivant sursauta.

Sirius avait froncé les sourcils, et regardait son filleul, un air sévère plaqué sur son visage.

Son ton était sec et froid.

Car Sirius Black était en colère.

Personne, du passé ou du futur, ne l'avait vu aussi furieux.

Lâches les tout de suite. Fit il de ce ton effrayant.

Mais…

TOUT DE SUITE !

Harry obéit et baissa la tête, comme un enfant prit en faute.

Sirius sembla se radoucir.

Harry…crois tu vraiment que les tuer serait une bonne chose ? Crois tu que cela soulagera ta peine ? Crois tu que ceux qui te chérissais te reviendront ?

Le survivant le regarda sans comprendre.

- Harry…veux tu devenir assassin ? Veux tu devenir comme eux ? Je me souviens d'un adolescent qui autrefois m'avait empêché de tuer parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'abaisse aussi bas…

Mais ils t'ont tué…, protesta Harry, un sanglot dans la voix.

Pourtant déjà, les flux magiques desserraient leurs étreintes.

Non, Harry.

Le survivant releva la tête, surpris et confus.

Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'ont tué. (Il désigna Bellatrix et Pettigrew). Ce sont ceux de notre monde. Tu es entrain de condamner deux élèves sur un évènement qui n'a pas encore eu lieu, sur un crime qu'ils n'ont pas encore commis et que peut être ils ne commettront pas. Car le futur a changé. Votre venu l'a changé. Tu y as pensé ?

Il marqua une pause, et une moue de colère se dessina à nouveau sur son beau visage.

NON, tu n'y as pas pensé ! Harry regarde les ! (Il fit un geste ample, désignant les élèves des quatre maisons) Regarde les ! Ils sont terrifiés ! Et pas par Voldemort ou ses mangemorts…non…ils ont peur de TOI !

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Je…, fit il désemparé.

Harry, ce soir là…ce soir où tu m'as vu mourir…lorsque que tu m'as cru prisonnier…tu as essayé de me contacter tu te souviens ?

Harry acquiesça sans comprendre.

Quel était le rapport ?

Ce jour là, tu ne m'as pas réussi à me contacter…la raison ?...je n'étais pas là, je n'étais pas dans cette époque…pour mieux t'expliquer…lorsque nous avons découvert la prophétie j'ai fait des recherches…je suis allé dans le futur…je voulais voir si tu aurais accès à la prophétie mais ce n'était pas le cas…alors avec un retourneur de temps je suis allé dans le passé et j'y ai changer l'avenir.

Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est impossible ! Balbutia Harry, désabusé.

Contre toute attente ; ce fut Hermione qui continua :

- Harry, c'est très simple, ce que **Sirius** essaie de te dire, c'est que si tu utilises le retourneur sur des moments supérieurs à l'utilisation, tu dois fournir en échange une grande valeur de ton pouvoir de sorcier. Car, pour traverser d'un monde à l'autre, il faut beaucoup de magie, pour équilibrer la balance sur le temps, malheureusement personne ne peut donner une quantité aussi importante de magie, c'est pourquoi je pense qu'en échange que tu sache la prophétie, il fallait que Sirius donne sa vie. C'était…le prix à payer.

- Tu as QUOI ? Fit Harry en élevant sa voix et en se retournant vers **Sirius.**

- Souviens toi…je suis partie dans un halo de lumière…en allant dans le futur j'ai découvert que tu y étais mort car Bellatrix avait entendu la prophétie avant toi.

L'adolescent était pétrifié par ce que venait de lui avouer son Parrain.

Encore une fois,

L'homme qui l'aimait lui avait sauvé la vie,

L'homme qu'il aimait tant s'était sacrifié pour lui,

Juste pour que lui

L'enfant soi-disant prodige

Puisse vivre

Accomplir son destin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pardon ? fit Sirius, surpris par la réaction de Harry. J'ai bien entendu ? Tu me demandes pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu es pire que James, mais je n'y crois pas, oh, mais piquez moi, pinçez moi, faîtes quelque chose ! (Il sembla se résigner). Quoique… ton père fût bien pire que toi, je dois l'avouer. Il s'est bien acharné sur Lily pendant six ans…elle a bien finit par céder…la pauvre elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait…

C'est alors que l'on entendit, une voix sortit de nul part :

- **Sirius**, retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !

Harry ne reconnaissait pas cette voix. Pourtant il était certain de l'avoir déjà entendu.

- Mais oui mon amour. Fit Sirius en s'adressant à la voix, puis il continua. Je te disais donc Harry, que tu ne pouvais pas être pire que ton père….

« Sac à puce » Lança encore la voix.

- Pardon ? fit **Sirius** avec un sourire.

Tu as très bien entendu **Patmol** SAC À PUCE ! Hurla la voix.

Nombreux furent ceux qui dans la salle reconnurent alors la voix.

- Hum… Jamesinouet d'amour patiente deux minutes je suis en discussions avec ton fils, je reviens bientôt !

- **Sirius** pour l'amour de Dieu vas –tu arrêter de m'appeler de cette façon. Dit la voix exaspérée et amusée par l'attitude de son ami.

Le cœur de Harry avait raté un battement puis un deuxième avant de reprendre sa course à tout allure.

Cette voix…c'était celle de son père.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait enfin la fameuse complicité qui liait son** père** à son **parrain**. Ses yeux se portèrent sur **Sirius**, il ne l'avait jamais vu, si épanouit, libre, heureux.

Harry ne connaissait qu'un Sirius aux traits tirés et fatigués. Un Sirius hanté par douze ans passés à Azkaban.

- Vous ne changerez donc jamais vous deux ! Soupira Lily en roulant des yeux.

- Que veux tu Lily ! C'est la loi du plus fort…c'est pas de ma faute si ton homme est fait en biscotte !

Oh attends un peu toi ! Quand tu reviendras tu verras bien ce que l'homme biscotte peu te faire !

Harry, appela alors Lily, se détournant des deux autres. Nous devon y aller à présent.

Maman…je…je t'aime…, murmura-t-il les larmes aux, il n'avait aucune envie de la voir partir.

Je t'aime aussi mon ange, et n'oublis pas, quoiqu'il arrive ceux qui t'aiment seront toujours là pour toi !

Elle s'approcha et déposé un tendre baiser sur le front du Survivant.

Sirius retournes y sinon James ne pourra pas voir son fils.

Trop de choses en un laps de temps trop réduit. Harry éprouvait un beau mélange de joie et de tristesse…il allait voir son père…mais devrait se séparer à jamais de son parrain.

SIRIUS ! NE PARS PAS !

Black le prit dans ses bras.

Je dois y aller…, murmura-t-il, mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il sanglotait sur l'épaule de son parrain…pourquoi devait il vivre cette séparation une deuxième fois ?

Sirius prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux émeraude du Survivant.

Je t'aime très fort Harry, ne l'oublies pas. Tu ne m'as apporté que du bonheur, je ne pensais pas qu'être parrain me rendrait si heureux, je ne regrette en rien les choix que j'ai fait et si je devais recommencer je le ferais, crois moi ! Maintenant je n'ai qu'une chose à te conseiller : profites de la vie autant que tu peux !

Vie la pour nous ! Dit Lily.

Et ce furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit.

Les deux disparurent dans un tourbillon de poussière d'étoiles.

NON ! Hurla Harry.

Son cœur venait d'être poignardé et saigné abondamment.

S'il devait vivre,

C'était avec eux.

Et rien d'autre.

Ses jambes flanchèrent, il souffrait. Il était allongé sur le sol froid de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Il avait mal, il voulait crier encore plus fort, mais aucun son ne venait.

Et sans qu'il sache comment un homme apparu.

Son père.

Il était plus grand que Harry.

James Potter était un homme musclé. Il portait un tee-shirt noir qui le moulait, un pantalon marron, les cheveux de jais.

L'homme se baissa à la taille de Harry, le souleva et le blotti contre lui.

« Chut, mon garçon,

Ne pleure plus,

Soit fort,

Pour ta **mère**,

Pour **Sirius **

Pour **moi**. »

Harry répondit au geste et se colla contre le torse de son **père**.

Le jeune homme n'avait connu cette sensation qu'auprès de **Sirius**, mais celle-ci ce fit

plus forte, plus intense, avec son père.

De nouveau, Harry se sentit bien entre ses bras aimants.

Une chaleur l'enveloppa, celle de l'amour.

Et sans comprendre, Harry s'endormit dans les bras de **James**, son père, lui qu'il n'avait jamais connu, mais auprès duquel il sentait un amour véritable, comme si les paroles de sa mère, un instant auparavant s'avéraient réelles, que pour toujours et à jamais, ceux qu'il aimait serait là près de lui.

Dans les bras de son père, il n'avait peur de rien, ne redoutait rien car il y avait une chose dont il était sur, son père à l'instant même le protégeait

Et le protégerait tout au long de sa vie.

Quand il remarqua que son fils, s'était endormi, il le souleva, passa un bras de chaque côté de son corps et le souleva.

A présent, il était au milieu de la Grande Salle et vit que tous les yeux se fixaient sur lui depuis un bon moment déjà, on n'entendait pas une seule mouche voler, le silence régnait. Avec Harry toujours dans les bras, il commença à se diriger vers la grande porte fermée.

Un fois arrivé, devant la grande porte, il s'arrêta et tout en restant face à celle-ci dit d'une voix forte et assez claire pour que la salle entière puisse l'entendre :

« Faites bien attention

Mon fils est en ce moment fragile,

S'il venait à refaire une crise comme aujourd'hui,

Nous ne serons pas là, la prochaine fois pour le stopper,

Un grand pouvoir sommeille en lui,

Il ne l'a jamais dévoilé encore,

Mais il pourrait très bien vous tuer,

Je ne parle pas pour vous futur mangemorts,

Mais à aussi vous ses amis,

Harry est un bon garçon,

Quand ses sentiments prennent le dessus,

Malheureusement son cœur souffre,

Et sa magie avec. »

Puis, **James** regarda son fils dans ses bras et dit :

« Je t'aime de toute mes forces,

Je suis si fière de toi fiston » et l'embrassa tendrement sur son front.

« Protège-le bien **Lunar**, j'ai confiance en toi », il tourna la tête, fit un sourire à **Remus, **qui en guise de réponseacquiesça et lui sourit en retour.

« Apertus ! »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant partir l'homme au milieu des portes, avec un enfant dans les bras en direction de l'infirmerie. L'homme disparut lentement des champs de visions.


	5. Annonce

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors ses vacances, cette rentrée ?

Je voulais vous faire savoir que j'ai reposté tous les chapitres, ils sont à présent corrigés.

Oui, car bon c'est bien d'avoir des idées et de les faire partager mais bon ça ne fait pas tout.

Donc je remercie énormément, Eleonord qui m'a beaucoup aidé et c'est grâce à elle tout ça.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai écrit la fic jusqu'au **chapitre 10** !

Et oui ! Vous croyez que je vous ai oublié ? Franchement !

Pendant tout ce temps ?

Vous me connaissez mal … hihihihi

( Je vous réserve des surprises !)

Et donc, par là je chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait corriger mes chapitres….. (Ma petite Eleonord a trop de boulot….) donc je cherche quelqu'un qui excellerait en français.

Voilà c'est tout ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour les review d'encouragements à Ingrid94 et Acetone qui m'ont fais très plaisir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Je sais ça fais longtemps… veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses... (Me fais toute petite…).**

**Donc: ****À part quelques personnages de mon invention, je ne possède rien! Tout est à JK Rowling.**

**Merci en tout cas pour toutes ses reviews à : **Meri-Chan91 , Ingrid.94 ; Eloïn ; Elise ; Ccilia ;

Chocolatine. **Qui m'ont fait plaisir et qui m'ont soutenu quand même alors que je désespérée… **

**Bien sur, un petit clin d'œil à ma Acétone et à ma DEM. !**

**En espérant, que ce chapitre vous plaira, **

**Bonne lecture.**

--------------

**Note :**** Un grand merci à ****CCilia**** sans lequel le chapitre ne serait pas là !! Merci beaucoup.**

_6__e__ Chapitre :_

« Je crois que nous avons eu notre quota d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. » s'exclama Dumbledore.

« Je pense que nous vous devons des excuses » fit **M. Weasley **gênée par l'évènement un peu plutôt.

« Je pense surtout que ce qui s'est passé ne relève pas de la normale, mais en aucun cas de votre faute. » fini-t-il en regardant tour à tour, le groupe de sorciers du futur, tous un peu déstabilisés mais surtout épuisés.

C'est alors que **Remus** et le **professeur de métamorphose** se regardèrent puis, se fut, **McGonagall** qui commença :

« Comment vous expliquer ? Dans notre monde, nous sommes actuellement à Poudlard où nous hébergeons et… »,

Le Directeur la coupa : « Il n'y a absolument aucun problème à ce que vous logiez dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et que vos élèves suivent leurs cours, même si je pense…. en tout cas j'en ai vaguement l'impression…… » En toisant nos amis « que ces adolescents soient plus âgés que nos dernières années » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

**McGonagall** en fut plus que soulagée. Elle expliqua brièvement qu'aucun n'avait pu terminer leurs examens vu les circonstances qui régnaient dans le futur.

« Par contre, moi, ça me pose problème ! » Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers une voix, qui appartenait à un Serpentard.

« Monsieur Lucius » fit le directeur, « Que nous vaut votre désaccord ? »

« Simplement que, si vous avez bien entendu, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-mot, **Remus Lupin** est un loup-garou » dit-il en pointant son doigt vers le lycanthrope, « Donc si j'en conclut bien, celui qui est aujourd'hui présent avec nous, et qui est installé à la table des Gryffondor, l'est aussi ! »

Remus assis à côté de ses amis, ne savait pas comment réagir, de même que son autre lui.

Puis ce fut, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond platine qui sortit du lot des nouveaux arrivants et s'exclama :

« Oh ! Mais tu ne vas pas nous lâcher ! Mais c'est qu'il nous pompe quelque soit le monde où l'on est. »

« Votre langage **Monsieur Malefoy**, 5 points de moins pour Serpentard.» fit **Remus**,sévère mais en même temps amusé par l'attitude du jeune garçon.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » fit Lucius en colère.

« Mais c'est qu'il n'a vraiment rien compris, mais c'est qu'il est vraiment stupide »

« Encore des points en moins ? A moins que tu ne préfères être en retenue avec ton père ? » Dit **Remus** d'un ton plus catégorique. Mon dieu qu'il aimait être professeur, surtout pour punir **Drago. **Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le jeune garçon mais il adorait taquiner **Severus** sur ce terrain qui lui n'appréciait guère que l'on touche à son filleul.

« Je ne comprend rien » s'énerva Lucius.

« Lucius, on ne te parle pas à toi depuis tout à l'heure, mais simplement à ton fils présent dans cette salle.» dit calmement **Rogue. **L'adulte provoqua beaucoup d'effets de stupeur. Grand, les sourcils froncés, le regard noirs, les traits tirés, les cheveux longs. Pour ses anciens collègues, il donnait l'impression d'un homme hautain, trop sérieux sur les bords, méprisant et glacial.

Lucius Malefoy n'en revenait pas, devant lui se tenait son propre fils. Et un de ses amis était devenu professeur de Potion. Alors qu'il allait sourire, il reçut un poing en pleine face, de son rejeton.

**Drago **s'approcha de lui calmement, ses yeux ne trahissaient rien, on pouvait y lire de la haine et du dégoût et, d'une voix sèche et dure qui fit trembler tous les élèves, dit :

« Ah oui ! J'ai peut-être oublié de me présenter, je me nomme **Drago Malefoy**, fils, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, de **Lucius Malefoy** et de **Narcissa Black** » expliqua t-il. « N'oublie jamais mon nom » en désignant son père, « Car cette année je ne te laisserais pas faire tes petites combines. Et pour ce qui est de **Remus Lupin**, il est devenu loup-garou à cause de toi, et oui ! Petit papa, tu es un loup-garou, hum !! Vive la race des sang purs !! »

Tout le monde était choqué par les paroles de **Drago**. Quant à lui, il était fier de ce qui venait de se passer. Même si la fin sur **Remus **avait été exagérée, il ne laisserait pas son père créer plus de problème qu'il n'en n'avait créé dans le futur.

A la table des maraudeurs, le concerné (Remus) fut soulagé par l'annonce du fameux **Drago Malefoy,** ainsi que ses compagnons qui se regardèrent, puis soufflèrent un bon coup.

« J'y crois pas, mais franchement tu es insensé **Drago **! Déjà que nous sommes arrivés en catastrophe, toi la seule chose que tu trouves de mieux à faire c'est de mettre un poing à ton père, vous êtes vraiment puérils, vous les Serpentard » dit **Hermione** vraiment irritée par la réaction du jeune homme qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer plus que ce qu'il en était.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi **Granger**, pourtant c'est bien toi qui m'as mis ton poing en troisième année ? » Rétorqua le blond d'un ton sec.

« Tu M'ENERVES ! »

« 5 points de moins, pour **Mademoiselle Granger**, pour haussement de voix et insulte envers une maison » fit Rogue qui s'était posé derrière **Draco**.

« Pardon ? » fit **Remus** qui se posta de même derrière **Hermione.**

Ce petit jeu amusait apparemment les deux professeurs qui ne laissaient rien apercevoir aux autres

Et tout en continuant à jouer la comédie, le lycanthrope dit :

« Je te signale que leurs conversations ne te regardent en aucun point, **Severus** et que je sache, ici tu n'es pas professeur » sur un ton faussement coléreux.

« De même pour toi ! » répondit, le Professeur de Potion avec un visage toujours impassible.

Les Gryffondor qui regardaient la scène, admiraient le nouveau **Remus** qui tenait tête à **Rogue.**

McGonagall se leva de la table des professeurs en furie, comme si elle avait l'habitude de ces disputes incessantes.

« Messieurs, je vous prie de garder votre calme ! Maintenant, montrer un peu le bon exemple à ces élèves car peut-être que le Directeur est indulgent avec vous, moi je ne le serais pas ».

Mais personne ne vit les deux sourires qui avaient orné leurs visages une seconde.

« Maintenant je tiens à des présentations, comme beaucoup d'entre nous » demanda t-elle, même si c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande.

C'est alors que chacun son tour, les nouveaux arrivants se présentèrent.

« **Molly Weasley**, voici mon mari Arthur ainsi que notre fille, **Ginny** et les deux grand gaillards ce sont les jumeaux, **Fred** et **George**. »

Beaucoup d'élèves s'attardèrent sur **Ginny**. La jeune fille de la famille était bien jolie, rousse aux cheveux raides, son visage était parsemé de taches de rousseur, avec de grands yeux marron. Et ses courbes montraient qu'à présent elle était une jeune femme.

« **Hermione Granger**, mes parents sont moldus donc vous ne devez pas les connaître voilà. »

Au premier abord, **Hermione** paraissait timide, ses longs cheveux châtains la cachaient. Pourtant comme on venait de l'observer précédemment cette dernière avait du répondant.

Avec beaucoup de courage, le prochain dit, sans bégayer : « **Neville Londubat**, fils de **Franck** et **Alice Londubat**. » Mais, le garçon perdit son courage et pleura. **Luna** se dirigea vers lui, « **Neville **! »

« Alice, Franck levez-vous, s'il vous plaît »fit **Remus**, d'une voix forte pour que les concernés puissent entendre.

Pour tout le monde voir **Remus** vieux était déstabilisant. Surtout que l'on avait la vague impression qu'il savait tout.

Alice se leva rapidement, elle venait de comprendre qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose dans le futur, et sans écouter ce qu'allait dire le vieux **Remus**, elle courut vers l'enfant, et le prit dans ses bras. Peut être l'instinct maternel qui était ancré en elle. Elle n'en savait rien. Mais ce qu'elle savait, juste en étant au contacte de l'enfant, était qu'elle l'aimait déjà. Peut être est-ce la magie qui la liait à l'enfant alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas directement en tout cas, mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Et dans un ton, doux et affectueux, elle se posta devant Neville, prit ses deux mains, et lui dit en le regardant bien dans les yeux, « Je suis désolée, si nous t'avons fait du mal, mais je te promets, qu'ici ça sera différent »

L'enfant parus surpris sur le coup par la réaction de sa propre mère, puis avec un sourire, dit : « Vous êtes des parents supers, malheureusement comme Harry, je n'ai pas eu la chance de vous connaître. Vous êtes, toi et papa, dans le coma depuis plus de 15 ans, à cause de Voldemort, lors d'une attaque et je vis avec grand-mère depuis ce temps. »

« Quoi, ne me dit pas que tu vis avec ma mère ? » questionna Franck qui venait tout juste d'arriver à bout de souffle.

« Heu…si ! » dit Neville surpris.

« Mais comment tu fais ? Elle est invivable, demande à Alice : Je l'ai emmenée à la maison pendant les vacances d'été. »

« Ben… elle fait peur, mais je l'aime beaucoup c'est ma grand-mère » répondit Neville avec un sourire.

Alice et Franck regardaient **Neville**, comme s'il venait de naître pour la première fois.

Alice tenait toujours la main de celui-ci et l'emmena vers la table des Gryffondor pendant que Franck lui parlait de mille et une chose qui faisait rire l'adolescent.

Ensuite se fut au tour de **Luna **de se présenter.

Cela fit la même réaction que **Neville**. Tout se passa pour le mieux.

Il ne restait que **Rogue** et **Lupin. **

«Je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de faire les présentations pour ses deux-là, sauf que, pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, **Severus Rogue** est professeur de potion, et **Remus Lupin** de défense contre les forces du mal. » fit **McGonagall **fatiguée. Le professeur était malheureusement beaucoup plus ridée que celle de leur époque et avait l'air exténué. Elle tenait une canne sur laquelle, elle pouvait s'appuyer de ton son poids et ne montrait aucune gène face aux jeunes élèves présents dans cette salle.

« Maintenant allez tous en cours » fit la deuxième McGonagall.

C'est alors que l'on entendit le pendule sonner midi.

« Bon, je pense que, pour aujourd'hui les cours seront annulés. »Dit Dumbledore exclamatif.

« Pour ce qui est de nos nouveaux arrivants, j'aimerai m'entretenir le plus vite possible avec eux. Par contre je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de faire la visite de Poudlard. Pour aujourd'hui, amusez et installez vous bien » et en s'adressant à l'ensemble de la salle. « Car les beaux jours, vont être comptés avec l'arrivée d'un deuxième Voldemort. » La fin de la phrase fit frissonner beaucoup d'élèves.

« Maintenant que nous avons un futur qui a été modifié ».

Quant à un jeune garçon…

Celui-ci était enfoui dans ses pensées….

Jamais il n'aurait pu penser…qu'il aurait été si aimait…qu'il comptait tant, pour le futur fils de son ami… .

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce futur…mais pourtant… il avait vu dans le regard du jeune homme la tristesse et l'émotion l'envahir…

Il s'était vu lui… si différent…

Même si son futur lui-même avait pris les bonnes décisions même s'il en savait très peu…

Pourquoi se sentait-il mal… ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les élèves se levèrent.

Les maraudeurs, quant à eux, se dirigèrent vers le parc.

Arrivé devant le saule pleureur.

James soupira.

Un silence passa.

« Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour on vivrait ça ? » fit Peter.

« Qui un jour aurait pu croire que tu nous trahirais » coupa James.

Un silence passa.

« Je…. » Essaya de dire Peter.

« Combien de fois est –il venu te voir ? » reprit, Sirius sec.

« Crois- tu vraiment que l'on t'aurais abandonné Peter ? » demanda Remus calmement, mais trop calme pour ses amis.

Puis se fut, James qui prit la parole et d'une voix glaciale dit :

« Certes, plusieurs élèves de ce lycée se demandent ce que tu fais avec nous en comparaison à tes notes en cours, à ton comportement, par rapport à plein de choses, tes ambitions. Mais tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi on est resté avec toi tout le long ? Parce que tout simplement on est amis et que lorsqu'on est ensemble on est tous sur la même longueur d'onde. Et que chacun d'entre nous est irremplaçable par rapport aux yeux des autres. »

Peter ne dit rien. Trop subjugué par les paroles de ses amis.

Et avec le peu de courage qui lui restait dit d'une traite.

« Il est venu me voir deux fois depuis le début de l'année, en me disant que je n'avais rien à faire avec vous, que vous m'utilisez comme bon vous semblez. Au début je ne l'ai pas cru.

Mais, je ne suis pas Vous, avec tout votre courage. J'avais peur de lui, je ne le nierai certainement pas. Mais quand il m'a bien fait comprendre que si je n'allais pas avec lui, je souffrirai, je crierai, je le supplierai et que de toute façon Dumbledore ou pas, il me retrouverait, pour me faire subir les pires tortures. »

« Et que choisis- tu de faire ? » fit Remus.

« Pour l'instant je continue de refuser, comme ce que j'ai fait »

« Mais je croyais que tu avais peur de lui ? » fit, Sirius sur un ton mielleux.

« Oui, mais je vous aime plus que lui et pour l'instant vous comptez bien plus à mes yeux que lui » finit-il avec les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais apparemment dans le futur tu nous aurais trahis… » Dit James toujours aussi en colère que son ami ait pu tuer Lily et lui dans un futur proche.

« Pour que je sois partit vers lui soit il a fallu qu'il me torture mais je pense que j'aurais préféré mourir que de partir de son côté. Par contre, je pense que vous avez dû, enfin…. Qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose pour que je crois que finalement notre amitié… enfin surtout moi…. n'ai jamais réellement existé pour vous, comme il le confirme à chaque fois quand il essaie de me voir, pour me persuader, me convaincre. »

« C'est bizarre à dire mais comme l'a dit ton toi futur Sirius, Peter n'a encore rien commis et on ne peut pas juger ses actes, ses faits, on est là pour les comprendre et les accepter » Fit Remus.

Puis, Remus, James, Sirius se levèrent et commencèrent à partir en laissant Peter sous l'arbre, assis.

Le jeune homme était meurtri. Lui qui s'était battu pour eux, ils le rejetaient ensuite.

« Peter, tu viens ? » Fit James.

A ce moment-là, l'adolescent sourit, son cœur fit un bond. Bien sûr que ses amis n'allaient pas l'abandonner, il le sut à ce moment-là. Il courut vers eux. Il savait que son lui futur avait commis bien des erreurs, mais lui se battrait jusqu'au bout pour leur prouver le contraire.

Les trois autres sourirent. Peut être se disaient-ils que Peter avait vraiment besoin qu'on lui montre son chemin. Sinon pourquoi serait-il aller à Gryffondor, le chapeau voyait une partie de l'avenir dans les réelles intentions, les sentiments de la personne, tout ce qui se cache au plus profond de nous.

….

Deux jours étaient passés depuis cet événement. Harry était toujours à l'infirmerie. Le grand **Remus**, n'avait pas osé voir les maraudeurs et essayait tout au plus, de ne pas croiser leurs regards qu'ils lui lançaient à chaque rencontre.

Les voir en vie, aurait pu lui rappeler des souvenirs, malheureusement mauvais. Tout d'abord, la mort **de Lily **et** James**, ensuite **Franck **et **Alice** dans le coma, la trahison de **Peter**, et la mort de **Sirius**. Mais pour lui, le passé était le passé, il avait dû faire un trait et se consacrer à son avenir et ne plus penser à ces choses, mais quelque chose d'autre le rendait triste, son cœur semblait se serrer, crier, mais personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Les quelques fois où les jeunes maraudeurs avaient voulu lui parler, ils avaient pu apercevoir une larme couler le long de la joue du **Lycanthrope**.

Quant** à Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna**, et les **jumeaux Weasley**, ils s'étaient tous très bien adaptés avec les Gryffondor du passé.

**Drago** quant à lui, ronchonnait toujours d'avoir été affecté à la table des Serpentard, là ou se trouvait son père. Lors de la répartition, **Remus** lui avait bien stipulé que s'il recommençait encore une fois à contredire tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Lucius Malefoy, il ferait en sorte que celui-ci se retrouve aussi dans le même dortoir que son paternel.

Oui, car vu la réticence de **Drago** vis-à-vis de son père, on avait dû le placer dans un dortoir à part, pour ne pas qu'il l'étrangle la nuit, comme il l'avait fait le premier soir, le jour où ils avaient tous débarqués cette matinée-là.

Pour ce qui était de **Severus** et le **professeur de métamorphose**, ils avaient préféré prendre quelques jours de vacances, personne n'avait compris l'attitude de Severus, pour les futuristes, tout d'un coup désinvolte et sa part de ne pas vouloir rester dans cette école.

Comme tout le monde, Sirius ne s'était pas imaginé un futur de cette façon, et ce qui lui parut le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il ne savait pas s'il en était content ou pas.

Il faut dire que tout le monde avait eu à peu près la même image du futur des « si fabuleux maraudeurs » !

Célèbres, riches, mariés, des enfants, toujours avec autant d'humour, soudés….Ce qui aurait pu agacer les Serpentard, quelques Poufsouffle. Mais ce qu'on leur avait présenté ne correspondait en rien à ce qu'ils voyaient du moment… non vraiment rien… .

Se fut, le midi, pour aller prendre le déjeuner, en arrivant à la table des lions, que **Ginny** dit :

« Vous allez arrêter, avec vos têtes d'enterrement ! Franchement, vous avez vu dans quel état vous vous mettez ! »

En pointant son regard, vers les maraudeurs.

La jeune Weasley était très en colère.

« Je vous signale, que le futur est modifié à cause de notre venue, donc peut-être que les gens qui vous aviez perdus seront encore en vie dans ce monde ! » d'une voix irritée.

« Contrairement à vous, nous, nous ne pouvons pas changer notre futur, et les gens que nous avons perdus le sont à jamais » avec une voix qui commençait à trembler dont on commençait à sentir de la tristesse.

Lily se leva et s'approcha doucement de la jeune Weasley, comme voulant la réconforter de ce qu'elle avait dit juste avant, quand les larmes avaient menacé de venir: « Tu as entièrement raison, excuse-nous, notre attitude est plus que grotesque et égoïste, on agit comme si cela paraissait évident... Comme si c'était notre destin…. Mais sur le coup, comprend nous un peu, personne… »

« Ne s'attendait à ça » finit James en se postant à côté de sa douce et tendre petite amie en souriant lui aussi à rousse aux yeux bruns.

**Ginny** ne s'était jamais attendu à une attitude si compréhensive, si soudée de la fameuse mère de Harry, de la fameuse Lily Potter, celle dont tout le monde faisait des éloges, et encore moins que James Potter la soutienne lui, et « sa femme ». Oui, car pour **Ginny** c'était tout comme.

Mais ce fût **Neville**, tranquillement, qui dit « Il faut que vous sachiez une chose, tous les jours je me lève en me disant que je ne vaux rien, que je ne sers à rien, que je ne suis rien.. »

« Mais c'est faux !! » rétorqua **Luna **interloquée par l'affirmation de son petit ami.

« Attends, laisse-moi finir » en lui posant sa main sur son bras.

Tout le monde attendait, ce qu'allait annoncer le jeune garçon, apparemment c'était un sujet assez personnel.

Puis, en respirant un grand coup et en s'adressant, aux Gryffondor, enfin ceux de septième année, dit :

« Depuis tout petit, je me sentais mis à part. Tout d'abord, je vivais seul avec ma grand-mère. J'étais selon moi, une des rares personnes qui, pendant Noël ou d'autres fêtes exceptionnelles, devaient aller à Ste Mangouste, voir ses parents allongés sur un lit, respirants, mais étant dans un coma profond. Je n'étais en rien exceptionnel, que se soit au niveau des études, que dans mon physique ou mon comportement. J'avais peur de tout. Je n'avais aucune confiance en moi. J'étais un vrai trouillard, rien de très glorieux pour un Gryffondor. » D'une voix totalement sereine.

« Mais un jour, j'ai rencontré Harry.

Lui qui avait vécu tout au long de sa vie dans une famille moldue qui le méprisait et le maltraitait,

Lui qui vivait dans un placard. »

Là, se furent des larmes qui commencèrent à jaillir de chez Lily.

« Lui, qui n'était rien pour sa famille moldue, était un héros chez les sorciers,

Lui qui apprend, qu'un fou veut le tuer depuis toujours, alors qu'il n'a que onze ans,

C'est lui, qui m'a dit, un jour, que je devais tout faire pour que mes parents soient fiers de moi, comme lui il le faisait pour les siens.

Qu'ils savaient, que de toute manière ses parents étaient toujours là pour lui.

Lui que je vois, depuis notre première année à Poudlard, passer tellement de temps à l'infirmerie,

Lui que je vois se battre pour nous,

Alors qu'il ne nous doit rien,

Lui qui se bat,

Pour notre futur,

C'est pour lui,

Que je me lève tous les matins. »

_Ps : si vous avez quelques idées, ou des suggestions à me soumettre n'hésitez pas._

Bisous à tous !

**Maiionette !!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici le 7****e**** chapitre !!!!**

**Donc: À part quelques personnages de mon invention, je ne possède rien! Tout est à JK Rowling.**

**Merci en tout cas pour toutes ses reviews à : **

**Nanou01**Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et toutes ses reviews ça m'a fais trop plaisir !!) mais aussi

à **Amande****Touraz****Gee****666Naku****Elise****Jade chu**

**Merci pour tout !! Ça fait toujours très plaisir !!!!!**

**Bien sur, un petit clin d'œil à ma Acétone et à ma DEM. !!!!! Chérie d'amour !!!!!!!!!**

**En espérant, que ce chapitre vous plaira, **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Note :**** Un grand merci à ****CCilia**** sans lequel ce 7e chapitre ne serait pas là !! Encore une fois !! Merci beaucoup.**

_… Alors qu'il nous doit rien,_

_Lui qui se bat,_

_Pour notre futur,_

_C'est pour lui, _

_Que je me lève tous les matins. »_

Tous les élèves de la grande salle avaient écouté le discours du jeune longdubat.

Puis ce furent, les **jumeaux Weasley** qui brisèrent le silence.

« Très beau discours, **Neville** et je pense que personne ne pourra te contredire, c'était le meilleur ami de notre petit frère. » fit **Fred **peiné.

« Nous sommes une famille de sorcier plutôt très modeste vous savez… et Harry ne nous en a jamais tenue rigueur. Il nous considère comme sa propre famille et c'est vice-versa. » Dit **Georges.**

«Et avec **Hermione** et **Ron**, ils formaient le trio inséparable. » fit **Fred **comme si c'était un des plus beaux souvenirs.

« **Ron,** c'était votre petite frère c'est ça, le meilleur ami de Harry? » demanda Rémus hésitant.

« C'est exactement ça » finit de dire **Georges**.

« alalalala, c'est vrai quand j'y repense, on formait un trio, on rigolait bien... » Finit de dire **Hermione** avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

« Tu veux dire surtout quand tu criais sur **Ron** » fit **Fred** en souriant qui venait de comprendre qu'il avait touché le point sensible de **Hermione.**

A la réponse, celle-ci rougit, et dit :

« Il avait le don de m'exaspérer par moment ! »

« Avoue que tu aimais bien » rétorqua aussitôt **Ginny, **comme si c'était l'évidence même

Les jeunes élèves à la table étaient amusés de voir cette mise au point sur les amours.

« Donc en fait, **Ginny** tu es la seul célibataire venant du futur ? » Dit John, qui venait de faire apparition.

Hermione étonné, qu'on la case dans la session occupé.

Les jumeaux cherchant d'où provenaient leurs compagnes imaginaires.

Personne n'ayant remarqué que John n'avait posé sa question plus explicitement à Ginny comme une recherche d'information bien précises.

Par contre à cette remarque, la jeune fille parût mélancolique, et baissa la tête, lorsqu'on entendit en plein milieu du repas, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, pour laisser entrer, un jeune garçon, aux cheveux de jais et au regard émeraude.

« Harry… » Murmura **Ginny**.

Du côté de l'infirmerie, ses deux jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

Harry avait multiplié ses cauchemars, ses crises.

Plusieurs fois, en le laissant ne serait-ce que deux minutes, quand Pomphresh revenait pour voir si son état s'améliorer, le vit couvert de sang.

Une fois, alors qu'elle allait partir pour manger, elle l'entendit crier, elle s'était accourut à son lit, et vit qu'il essayait de sa débattre.

Il avait pleuré jusqu'à la mort, comme si on avait pu ouvrir ses entrailles. Le sang, avait coulé plus fort à ce moment-là.

**Rémus** et Dumbledore qui avait assisté à la scène, surent que l'enfant venait d'être soumis au sortilège du doloris. Mais aussi à bien d'autres. Rémus avait voulut l'aider dans ses moments, de voir le garçon supplier ce qu'on lui inflige, mais cela n'avait fais que les augmenter. Il ne savait pas combien l'adolescent en avait reçut exactement, mais assez pour le voir partir dans un coma.

**Rémus, **était resté avec l'enfant durant toutes les nuits et les jours qui étaient passés. C'était la première fois qui le voyait si mal en point. Le si beau garçon, tout pleins de vie, rayonnant faisait place à un adolescent pâle, déboussolé, abusé par deux mages noirs, dans un lit toujours immaculés de sang tout les deux minutes, dans lequel il pouvait sentir la douleur insaisissable d'Harry, le torture qu'on lui faisait subir.

Avant de partir, **Rogue **avait laissé à la disposition de l'infirmière une multitude de potions, pour le survivant sans dire ne serait-ce un au revoir à qui que se soit comme s'il devait filer le plus vite possible. Pour Rémus il les avaient abandonné comme un vulgaire voleur, mais au lieu de ressentir de la colère comme toute personne assez logique tout ce qu'il eu envers le professeur de potion fût une grande tristesse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce fût, un matin qu'Harry rouvrit les yeux.

Il vit que le lycanthrope était présent, près de lui, assis sur une chaise, et l'observait.

Harry ne bougea pas, il avait peur.

Il se sentait détruit de l'intérieur, vidé de sa propre magie.

Il avait mal, très mal. Les sorts que lui avait jeté Voldemort plutôt, l'avaient anéantis.

Il avait voulut que tout cela s'arrête,

Il avait voulu mourir,

Le désespoir l'avait envahit,

Son cœur s'était déchiré,

Les larmes avaient coulé.

Cette douleur l'avait terrassé.

Jamais, il ne l'avait ressenti de cette façon.

Maintenant, il savait.

Il savait, que ce qui l'attendait n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il venait d'avoir vécut.

A ce moment précis, il sut, qu'il devra être beaucoup plus fort, pour battre les deux Voldemort qui avaient fusionnés ce soir- là.

Mais ce qu'il ne se souvint pas était la façon dont il avait atterrit à l'infirmerie.

POINT DE VUE HARRY

_Comment suis-je arrivée là où suis-je ?_

_Apparemment ça a bien l'apparence d'une infirmerie. J'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit, mais pourtant je n'en ai aucun souvenir. _

_J'essaie de me souvenir au moins de quelque chose._

_Oui, j'ai fais un rêve._

_Un rêve étrange, un cauchemar plus précisément._

_Un homme vêtu de noir a transporté mon esprit dans un corps vide, qu'il venait apparemment de tuer._

_Il m'a torturé. Je vais peut être évité les détails quand il a approché avec le scalpel, ou encore quand il m'a brûlé au fer chaud._

_J'ai crié physiquement, comme moralement._

_Il me disait sans cesse :_

« Où sont tes amis Potter ?

Ils donneraient leurs vies pour toi,

C'est ce qu'ils disent pourtant à chaque fois,

Et pourtant, en ce moment même Potter, il ne pense pas à toi.

Tu ne les mérites pas,

Viens nous rejoindre,

On sera toujours là pour toi.

Pendant que toi tu souffres,

Eux ils bouffent !

Ce n'est pas ironique ?

Il faut bien qu'il y est un échange équivalent Potter. »

_C'est alors, qu'avec un poignard il me fendit le bras, et murmura une incantation avec l'autre _

_**Voldemort,**__ et sous mes yeux, je les vis fusionner._

_Je reçut mon du, ou encore leur échange équivalent comme il l'avait dit un peu plutôt. Ils avaient attend le summum en magie noir, je devais alors être au plus bas à ce moment –là. _

_Ils avaient profité de moi, de mon corps._

_J'avais saigné, crié, pleuré, mais rien…._

_Personne n'était venu ……_

_J'avais pourtant attendu que les aurores viennent, que mes soi-disant amis viennent…._

_Mais personne._

_Pour une fois, __**Tom**__ avait eu raison._

_Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est de quels amis cet homme, du nom de __**Tom **__venait de me parler. _

_Je venais de l'appeler à deux reprises par deux noms différents, je le connais mais toujours rien. Aucune rencontre ne me vient à l'esprit, rien de chez rien. _

_En tout cas, il y a une chose que je sais._

_Ses rêves étaient bien réelles et ne me paraissaient pas inconnu et je ne lui étais pas inconnu._

_Cela peut paraître étrange, mais ce qui venait de m'arriver en eux-mêmes ne me faisait pas peur. Me faisait souffrir oui, mais c'est tout._

_Non, ce que je ressentais était différent. Un sentiment étrange venait de naître._

_A ce moment même, je su qui j'était. Harry Potter élève à l'école de Magie de Poudlard, répartis à la maison des Gryffondors, que mes parents étaient morts et que je vivais avec mon oncle et ma tante, au 4 Privet Drive à Londres._

_A côté de moi, __**un homme **__me fixe. Mais je n'arrive pas à le voir, il fait encore sombre. Je pense qu'il attend avec impatience une réaction venant de ma part._

_Mai je ne parle pas, ne bouge pas, seul mes yeux ce sont ouverts. J'essaie, mais non. Pas un seul mot ne veut sortir. J'ai du tellement crier que j'ai du me casser la voix._

_Mon corps ne répond plus._

_Pompresh arrive._

_-Une personne dont- je connais encore le nom, étrange_. _Je fouille ma mémoire mais toujours aucun indices._

_Elle me regarde, me sourit et me parle. Mais lorsqu'elle arrive et que je sens le contact de sa peau, je me lève précipitamment et recule pour la stopper._

_Alors qu'elle retouche mon bras pour inspecter ma blessure, fait par le poignard,_

_Je me sens mal, des vertiges arrivent, ma respiration se fait haletante, j'ai envie de vomir._

_Et dans un souffle suppliant je lui demande d'arrêter._

_Elle s'arrête, déconcerté par ce moment._

_Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?_

_Ou plutôt qu'est ce que je viens de ressentir ?_

_Toute cette peur, ce mal être,_

_Le fait d'être touché, _

_Cette nausée, ce haut au cœur, ses vertiges._

_Je tremble, mes jambes trembles, je suis rempli de spasmes. Je ne me contrôle plus._

_L'infirmière affolée, arrive avec une potion et me la fait boire._

_Tout se stop._

_Je sens encore l'air frais du matin me quitter pour laisser place à un sommeil profond._

_Plus tard, je ré ouvre les yeux, il doit être midi, car je sens la faim m'envahir._

_Le maraudeur est toujours près de moi._

_-Tiens : _' Maraudeur ' ?

_On a du me faire avaler une potion, car je sens un goût plus qu'horrible dans ma bouche._

_Je me lève._

« Bonjour, Harry » dit **Rémus** d'une voix paisible mais qui trahissiat parfaitement l'anxieusité de l'homme.

_-AHAHAHHA !!!!!!!!!!!! encore une personne que je connais mais qui ne me dit absolument rien !!!!!!. Je dois devenir fou c'est pas possible !_

_Je me tourne vers lui, le regarde, mais ne répond pas_.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

_Je lui tourne le dos et commence à m'habiller._

_- ça va pas du tout Harry, mon vieux reprend toi ! Respire……………_

_Et sans remarquer le pourquoi et du comment, je commence à pleurer._

_Mes larmes, jonche mes joues._

_Alors que j'allais mettre mon pull, je vis ses cicatrices encore fraîches._

_Ses coupures qui m'avaient fait hurlés de douleur,_

_Ou encore la brûlure qui avait suivis d'une souffrance si forte qu'à ce moment précis je me _

_Demandais si je n'avais pas été entre la morte et la vie._

_**Rémus**__, me fixait toujours. Nos regards se croisèrent. IL plongea ses yeux dans les miens. _

_Et vit sur le champ, tout ce qui me hantait de l'intérieur,_

_C'est-à-dire, _

_Le désespoir, _

_La solitude,_

_La souffrance _

_Et la peur._

_Mais, par-dessus tout la peur de l'inconnu._

Bisous à tous !

**Maiionette !!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Harrius

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JK Rowling, rien ne m'appartient !(Sauf, bien sur, l'histoire provenant de mon cerveau défectueux en ce moment… ouille !!! la reprise des cours c'est dur !!!!)

**Rating :** Vous saurez tout en temps et en heure…. Hum….. dans quelques chapitres lol !! … M ?

**Résumé :** Harry attristé par la mort de son parrain, revient dans le passé avec tous ses amis du futur, seul problème, deux voldemorts, un Harry accablé par la souffrance et la présence des maraudeurs...HPDM

**Je Remercie : Elise ; Nanou01 ; Jade-Chu ; Strawb3rries ; Touraz ; 666Naku ; Selann Yui ; Ingrid 94 ; et tout les autres !!! Pour tous ses encouragements, et ses reviews qui font toujours aussi plaisir. Et voir que vous continuez à lire ma fic malgrès mes délais de parution ça me touche beaucoup !!!!!**

**Note :** Cette fois-ci ; UN BIG, UN énorme, MERCi à ma deuxième BETA !!! J'ai nommé **NANOU01 **!!!!!!!! Qui vous a corrigé tous mes chapitres que j'avais depuis un an sur mon ordi lol !!!!... (Je crois que je vais me faire toute petite … oui oui ;… un an que je les ai sur mon ordi…)

Dites moi, ce que vous en pensez !!!

Si vous aimez…. Vos petites idées…. …. Je suis toute ouïe !!

JE vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!

Maiionette !!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

8e chapitre :

POINT DE VUE EXTERNE

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo**

« Assieds- toi s'il te plaît » dit, **Rémus**.

Harry obéit et s'assit sur le lit sur lequel il avait occupé ses deux derniers jours.

« Comment te sens- tu ? » avec une voix calme et paisible.

Harry ne répondit toujours pas oralement, mais lui montra ses blessures qui parsemaient son

corps.

« Je sais déjà ce qu'il y a à l'extérieur Harry, j'aimerais savoir comment tu te sens là-dedans »

Dit-il en mettant sa main, sur le torse du garçon là où se trouve son cœur.

L'adolescent était abasourdi par le commentaire de l'homme.

« Je ….je…. » Essaya de dire Harry frustré de ne pas pouvoir dire plus de un mot dans une

phrase.

Puis, **Rémus** éclata de rire à la stupéfaction du jeune gryffondor. Le maraudeur était amusé de

voir la tête de Harry. On pouvait y voir qu'il était béa.

« C'est …. Pas drôle » Finit –il de dire avec une moue.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Mais tu aurais du voir ta tête. »

Harry sourit. Ce petit échange, venait en quelques sortes de le guérir un peu, d'apaiser un peu

cette souffrance qui est encré en lui. De le soulager en quelques sortes.

« Je sais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive **Rémus**… . »

_-Mon dieu je vais me confier à lui, ça va pas du tout !!! Je le connais même pas !!! Se REPRENDRE !!!! Oui … c'est ça, il faut que je me reprenne… ._

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins **Rémus!** Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi,

mais je ne me souviens en fait strictement de rien. Pour être plus explicite, je ne me souviens que

de l'identité des gens après ma mémoire est comme qui dirait bloqué. Je sais que tu es un loup-

garou, que tu es mon professeur de DCFM. Mais c'est tout !!!!! Il me manque j'ai l'impression

des tas d'informations. »

« Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé ses deux derniers jours ? »

« QUOI J'AI DORMI DEUX JOURS ???? »

_-Étrange…. Ma réaction est totalement sur un point de vue humain ou sorcier logique, mais j'ai le pressentiment de trouver ça normale….RRRRrrrrrr … ça commence vraiment à m'exaspérer._

« Harry ? » reprit **Rémus.**

« J'ai vu deux mages noirs enfin…. Deux Voldemort si je puis dire fusionner et moi souffrir à

côté sous les coups de plusieurs sortilèges plus affreux les uns que les autres. » Finit l'enfant avec

un regard plein de tristesses et horrifié en repensant à ses souvenirs.

« Pour ceux qui est de ta mémoire j'en parlerais au directeur pour qu'il nous donne son point de

vue. En attendant, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu prennes au moins ton déjeuner à la

Grande Salle. Ce n'est pas que l'infirmerie n'est pas confortable mais je pense que pour toi ça

sera plus agréable de revoir tes amis. » Dit-il en faisant un sourire.

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Au moment, ou le jeune garçon avait voulut poser une question, le

lycanthrope était déjà parti.

_- Qui sont mes amis ?_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

POINT DE VUE HARRY

**xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_- c'est vraiment un comble !!! Je suis tout seul dans cet infirmerie et je dois me retrouver dans cette fichue Grande Salle dont m'a parlé Rémus. Fais confiance à ton instinct...Harry…. Réfléchi…_

Le gryffondor se leva puis se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Arrivé dans un couloir, il tourna

À gauche, grimpa les hauts escaliers qui se dressait devant lui et arriva devant deux grandes

portes.

_- Bon ça ne peut qu'être ça. De toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête._

Et, Harry ouvrit les portes.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dans une autre parti du château, deux personnes.

« J'espère que nous avons bien fait…… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas **Rémus**, il le fallait. »

« Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y avait pas une autre solution que le sort d'oubliette ? »

« C'était la seul solution que nous disposions à ce moment précis. »

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

ET, les portes s'ouvrirent.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent pour apercevoir le fameux Harry Potter.

_-Oh mon dieu……… c'est pire que tout…….. CETTE FOIS –CI, JE NE CONNAIS AUCUNE TÊTE, AUCUN ELEVES !! Respire………… reprend ton souffle……… prends tes jambes et cours….!_

« Monsieur Harry Potter nous sommes enchantés de faire votre connaissance » fit le Directeur.

_- Alors là ! C'est à ne plus rien comprendre. Je connais ce type mais lui ne me connais pas, j'aurais tout vu aujourd'hui décidément !_

« Vous pouvez à présent prendre place dans la maison à laquelle vous avez été répartis. »

conclut, Dumbledore en souriant.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Harry se dirigea vers la table des gryffondors, alors qu'il allait s'installer pour prendre son repas,

il poussa un crie et tomba à la renverse.

Une jeune fille se précipita vers lui, « HARRY »

Harry toujours allongé cherchait ses lunettes, vis une personne se précipitait vers lui. Quand

celle-ci lui donna en main propre ses lunettes. Il put distinguer plus nettement, une jeune fille,

aux cheveux longs de couleurs châtains et aux yeux marron près de lui.

« **HERMIONE**, c'est toi ? »

« Banane qui veut tu que se soit ! » dit –elle en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui donnant une tape

sur la tête. Lorsqu'il la senti contre elle, il trouva étrange de ne pas ressentir le même effet que ça

lui avait donné lors de son premier contact à son réveil avec Pompresh.

Pourtant, à la différence…au fond de lui… il senti quelque chose naître, comme un malaise, une sensation de mal-être…

Cependant, alors qu'elle allait se lever, il la tira vers elle et lui dit : « Attend ! »

« Viens on mange Harry j'ai faim. »

Décidé Harry se leva et vit que tous le monde observait la scène.

**Hermione** commença à s'asseoir pendant que le jeune garçon resta debout.

« Ça va pas Harry ? » demanda t-elle inquiète en se tournant vers lui.

« Non ça va pas. » dit-il énervé.

« Et pourrais-je savoir ce que à Monsieur, car je te signale que pour l'instant que l'élément

bizarre de la journée c'est toi » fit-elle.

« QUOI ? Alors, tu ne trouves en rien de bizarre à ce qu'un élève à la table des gryffondors est

mon portrait craché !!! » Dit –il en pointant son doigt sur James.

Tout le monde resta interloqué, même **Hermione**.

« Ok, il n'a pas les même yeux que moi, j'avoue! Mais ne me dit pas le contraire…. C'EST MOI,

C'EST MON PORTRAIT CRACHE !!. Et ne me dit pas non plus que tu ne trouves pas bizarre

que tous les élèves qui se trouvent dans cette salle nous sommes inconnus, alors qu'à moins que

tu me dises que je suis encore entrain de dormir, je ne trouve aucune explication rationnelle à

ça ! »

« Tu ne te souviens de rien Harry ? » dit-elle en le regardant perdu.

Que lui cachaient ses soi-disant amis… ?Cachaient ? Soi-disant ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive… qu'est ce qu'il me prend de penser comme ça… ?.

«De quoi devrais-je me souvenir ? » Demanda –t-il en allant s'asseoir, toujours énervé de rien

comprendre une fois de plus et ayant mis ses pensées de côtés.

« Ben que l'on a fait un voyage temporel… » Fit-elle doucement.

Et un gros, BOOM se fit entendre.

Une fois encore Harry venait de tomber.

« ON A QUOI ? »

« Tu as très bien entendu. » répondit **Hermione**, « Par contre tu ne te rappelles vraiment de

rien ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure à **Moony, **je n'ai en tête que l'identité des gens pas plus pas

moins, enfin apparemment pas de toutes, car eux ne me reviennent pas du tout à l'esprit. Par

contre, il m'a dit qu'il irait en avertir Albus et que pour l'instant je devais découvrir par moi-

même ceux qui se passait ».

C'est alors que un des **jumeaux Weasley** dit :

« Te souviens-tu de notre monde Harry ou de quelques personnes d'autres que **Hermione** ? »

Le survivant se tourna vers lui déconcerté par ce moment.

« Je… je ….suis désolée. » dit –il avec une toute petite voix en baissant la tête.

Les jumeaux eurent leurs visages décomposés. Leurs visages d'habitude souriant, heureux

laissèrent place à une grande tristesse.

C'est alors qu'ils virent Harry mort de rire.

« Tu trouves ça drôle de ne plus te souvenir de nous ? » fit **Georges** abasourdi par le

comportement du jeune garçon.

« Oh !! Oui surtout toi **Georges** quand tu as raté le petit pois qui devait rentrer dans ta bouche et

qui finalement a atterrit sur la chemise de **Fred**, qui s'est fais écrasé ensuite par la demoiselle à

côté de toi mais cette fois-ci toujours sur la chemise blanche de Fred.»

Les personnes présentes à la table venaient de comprendre la blague, la mise en scène de Harry, sourirent.

« Bon alors si j'ai bien compris » dit-il en se retournant vers James avec un sourire. « Tu es moi,

mais dans un autre monde. »

Le concerné regarda la foule comme pour y espérer une réponse. Mais rien. C'est alors qu'il vit le

grand **Rémus, **qui venait d'arriver et avait écouté la conversation,lui hocher la tête en forme de

satisfaction.

« C'est exactement ça…… sauf que je m'appelle James…... James Potter »

« Heureux de faire ta connaissance. »

Et ils se serrèrent la main.

Tous les élèves à la table se retournèrent vers le maraudeur pour comprendre sa réaction,

personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse ou nie le fait qu'il soit son père.

« Et je te présente mes amis : Sirius black, Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettegrow, John Anderson, les

Jumelles Amanda et Brenda Rundston, Meg Brian, Franck Longdubat, Alice Steevor et ma Lili

juste là. » dit-il en montrant distinctement avec sa main chaque personne.

« Enchantée » fit-il

« Nous de même » firent les autres.

Les élèves venant du futur trouvèrent étrange que Harry ne tiqua pas une seule fois, au moins, pas

à tous bien sur, mais à certain nom qui avait été cité.

Hermione trouva louche que comme par hasard des personnes ici présentes, Harry n'ait aucun

souvenir d'eux dans leur monde. Elle sentait que ça ne pouvait pas être du qu'à cause de son

malaise ou de ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire l'apparition de ses parents ou de

son parain.

Elle se retourna pour voir dans le regard de **Neville**, **Luna**, **Les jumeaux** et **Ginny**, qui pensaient

exactement comme elle.

Un moment venait de passer, au moins six bonne minutes qu'Harry regardait Ginny.

« Harry ça va pas ? » demanda **Neville** inquiet par le comportement de son ami.

« Si, si ça va… »

**Ginny **se leva, s'approcha d'Harry

« Et de moi ? » demanda t'elle légèrement une fois posté devant lui.

Mais le garçon tourna et baissa la tête. Au moment où Ginny voulut l'intercepter, il se leva et

parti rejoindre Rémus à sa table.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Du côté du maraudeur

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

« Salut **Moony** comment vas –tu ? » fit Harry debout à côté de son ami, plus stressé qu'autre

chose.

Rémus remarqua la garçon n'était pas bien. Il n'aurait jamais montré un débordement si expressif

s'il était in tant soi peu heureux.

« Harry nous nous sommes quitté il y a peine vingt minutes… ! Et toi alors ? Ne reste pas là planté, vient t'asseoir »

« Merci » fit –il en prenant place la tête baissé.

« Allez dit moi ce qui t'amène mon garçon »

« Je sais pas trop. En fait si, mais pas vraiment. C'est flou dans ma tête. J'ai la nette impression

de connaître certains de ses gens, d'avoir partager des moments, des souvenirs avec eux, mais

lorsqu'il me voit, on dirait que pour eux, ceci n'est que notre première rencontre. Mais au fond de

moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ce mystère. Comme si

l'on me cachait quelque chose, tu comprends ? »

**Rémus **fixa son interlocuteur.

« Je peux très bien comprendre ce que tu ressens. Ce retrouver dans un endroit, un milieu que

l'on ne connaît pas, tout est nouveau. Il faut réapprendre, refaire confiance aux gens. »

« Oui mais tu vois tout à l'heure, James m'a présenté selon moi les gens que je ne connaissais

pas et pourtant à un moment j'ai fixé une fille rousse qui ne m'avait pas été présenté… j'ai essayé

de m'en souvenir mais rien….pas un seul moment me revient… Pourtant elle, avait bien le

souvenir visiblement de me connaître quand elle est venue vers moi en m'appelant par mon

prénom… » Finit –il embarrassé.

« De quels couleurs étaient ses yeux ? »

« Il me semble qu'ils étaient marrons pourquoi ? »

« Son nom est Ginny, si tu souhaites le savoir. »

« ……………………… »

« Est-ce que ça te dis vaguement quelques choses ? »

« Rien… »

« Et que lui as-tu dis ? »

« Ben………. »

« Tu m'as bien dis qu'elle était venu te voir ? »

« …………………. »

« Harry ? »

Le garçon mis sa tête dans ses bras croisés qui étaient sur la table.

« Je me suis enfuis… »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda calmement Rémus surpris.

Puis ce fût à voix basse qu'Harry répondit :

« Instinctivement…..

Comme si c'était pour la première fois que je pouvais m'enfuir….

Comment dire j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais apporté de main un mode d'échappatoire.

Comme si quelqu'un m'avait tendu sa main, pour me sortir de tout ce pétrin.

Comme si quelque chose me courait après et quoi que je ferais, je ne pourrais jamais trouver

d'issue pour m'en sortir.

Voilà pourquoi tout à l'heure et c'est vraiment stupide de ma part quand Ginny est venue me

parler, j'ai profité de cette occasion.»

« Pourtant, elle ne te voulait pas de mal »

« Alors pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment de trahisons qui me ronge Rémus, quand je vois les gens

autour de moi ? »

L'homme était décontenancé, désarçonné par ses paroles.

« En tout cas je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi » lança Harry lasse et déboussolé, en prenant

toujours sa tête entre ses mains.

« Quoi qu'il arrive Harry tout ce que je fais et ferais dans l'avenir c'est pour ton bien. Je ne te

laisserai jamais tombé. Tu pourras toujours compté sur moi quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'il arrive.

Je tiens énormément à toi, à notre relation et je ne souhaite pour rien au monde que quelque chose

s'y interfère. »

« Moi aussi, Rémus » fit Harry, avec un grand sourire. Pas celui qu'il faisait aux personnes quand

il veut les remercier de quelques choses. Non, vous savez ce sourire qui vous dit tout l'amour

que cette personne a pour vous et qui ne retrouve pas les mots pour dire quelque chose et utilise

ce geste pour un merci.

« Bon, allez je vais rejoindre les autres, merci encore de m'avoir écouter et pour les conseils, à

plus tard **Moony**. »

« A plus tard, Harry…. »

Néanmoins, l'adolescent n'avait pas tout dit à son _soi-disant _ami, protecteur. Tout ce qu'il avait dit plutôt, il l'avait pensé, il était d'accord…. Seulement…. Toutefois… il avait l'impression… le sentiment…. Que son cœur se déchirait…. Lentement…. Mais sûrement…. Et sans savoir pourquoi.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox**

Du côté des Gryffondors

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo**

Encore une fois la réaction d'Harry vis-à-vis de Ginny ne passa pas inaperçu. La jeune fille ne

savait qu'elle attitude adopté, s'il fallait qu'elle soit énervé ou plutôt triste. Pendant longtemps,

elle était resté focalisé sur son amour envers le jeune homme, peut être serait-ce un moyen de

l'oublier finalement pensa t-elle, peut être que c'est mieux ainsi. Ce monde qui était son passé est

l'heure actuel son présent. Peut être est ce une nouvelle chance après tout.

« Bon alors patmol pour ce soir c'est toujours d'accord ? » questionna James.

« Pas de soucis, de mon côté »

« Dites ? » Fit Rémus, en s'adressant aux autres élèves que les maraudeurs c'est-à-dire : John,

**Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fred, Georges**, Alice, Franck, Lili, Meg puis les jumelles

« Ça vous dirait de venir à boire un coup ce soir ce soir aux trois balais ?»

«Pour ceux qui ça intéresse, rendez- vous à la salle commune à 21.30 » dit Rémus.

« Au fait, si vous voulez que votre ami Draco vienne, il n'y a pas de problème » continua James.

« Et tu vas me dire que ça ne vous fait rien qu'un Serpentard ne vienne pas? » questionna

**Hermione**.

« La question ne s'est pas posé quand on l'a vu la première fois » fit, Sirius.

« Enfin surtout la façon dont il a réagis, je pense surtout » Termina Franck avec un grand sourire

en toisant Sirius et James. Sachant que c'était surtout c'est deux là qui avait des problèmes avec

cette maison.

Les deux à quant à eux regardèrent dans une autres direction que celle de leur ami. Et finirent par

rire.

« Bon on préviendra Draco en sortant » fit Ginny.

« Je pense que l'on devrait le faire maintenant, vous savez tous que Draco ne peut pas se les voir

à présent. Pas qu'il n'aime pas sa maison….. » Fit Fred, en voyant les regards interrogateurs de

ses nouveaux amis qui ne connaissait rien en leurs propres vies, « mais sachant qu'il connaît tous

les futurs mangemorts, je pense, qu'il ne doit plus tenir en place. »

Comme on dit souvent, quand on parle du loup.

Draco arriva en furie à la table des gryffondors et s'installa à côté de Ginny qui avait gardé une

place pour Harry pour lui parler à son retour.

Sous le regard noir du professeur Slughorn.

Horace Slughornprofesseur de potion est le directeur de serpentard. Il est de petite taille, trapu,

pourvu d'une moustache et dépourvu malheureusement pour lui de cheveux.

« Je n'en peux plus !!!! » s'écria, Draco désespéré.

« Si ça continue, je vais devoir faire les pire chose qui remettrait en doute la dignité d'un Malfoy,

mais s'il faut en arriver là pour que je sois changer de maisons je le ferais. » Dit-il d'une seule

traite.

« Que vous arrive – t'il Monsieur Malfoy pour que mon élève se retrouve assis à un autre maison

que la sienne de plus à celle qui s'oppose tant à notre maison depuis des siècles » Fit, le

professeur Slughorn d'une voix mielleuse que le blondinet ne supportait guère.

« Tout simplement avec le respect que je vous dois, je souhaite changer de maisons » répliqua –

t'il.

Le professeur trouva l'élève fortement arrogant.

« Mais je croyais que nous avions été claire avec votre mentor, **Monsieur Lupin** ».

A leurs arrivées à tous, **Rémus **s'était présenté à Dumbledore comme voulant être le tuteur des

élèves avec qui il était arrivé. Sauf bien sur, pour les **Weasley** qui avaient pu encore voir leurs

parents près d'eux, et par là être leur mentor.

« Vous devez rester dans cette maison et je ne céderais pas à un caprice d'un adolescent. Qui par-

dessus tout, basé sur de puériles idées. »

« Parce que vous pensez, que si je vous l'ai demandé la dernière fois mon jugement n'était que

basé sur certaine idée infantile provenant de ma part » dit cette fois –ci **Draco** fou de rage, qui

était maintenant debout et face à son professeur de potion.

**Draco** était irrité que cet homme puisse avoir de tels préjugés sur lui. Comme quoi lui avait un

jugement digne d'un caprice d'un adolescent en pleine crise.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin » lâcha –t-il avec amertume.

S'en était trop pour le blond. Le professeur de potion venant de lâcher la dernière goutte qui fit

déborder le vase.

Il se releva brusquement pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Et en le point du doigt, cracha :

« Vous n'êtes pas de notre monde, vous ne savez rien de nous, même si vous avez pu apercevoir

plusieurs choses depuis de notre arrivée ce n'est rien comparé à ce que l'on a vécut. » puis il

reprit d'une voix encore plus prenante et sanglante, « Je vais peut être alors éclairer votre

lanterne. Cet homme soi-disant mon père m'a torturé. Il ma jeté un des sorts impardonnables, le

doloris, alors comprenait que quand je le vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr, de vouloir sa

mort! »

Ce fût un coup pour le professeur.

« Je ne savais pas... Je »

« TAISEZ – VOUS ! » cria **Draco.**

« Je me faut complètement de vos excuses et encore plus de votre pitié, est ce que c'est bien

clair ? Et, si dorénavant je demande quelques choses dans ce style, je souhaiterais à l'avenir à ne

plus me justifier »

Puis, l'adolescent se rassit et tourna la dos à son professeur tout en commençant à manger.

Draco lança : « Ah oui j'ai aussi oublié de vous dire, il a tué ma mère ! » et lui retourna le dos.

Le professeur, quand à lui, debout droit comme un piquet était interdit au propos de ce dernier.

Ce fût, Harry qui arriva.

« Hello tout le monde »

**Ginny** se poussa pour lui faire une place entre elle et **Draco.**

Avant qu'Harry ne réponde et s'installe, ce fût **Hermione** placé en face de **Draco** qui dit en

Fixant bien son regard dans celui du **blondinet** :

« Harry a perdu une partie de sa mémoire, il ne souvient presque de rien. » insista- t-elle toujours

en regardant Malefoy.

**Draco** était abasourdis.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Au moment où Draco voulut parler, une chouette fit son entrée dans la salle et se dirigea vers son

ancien ennemi.

Qui pouvait bien envoyé cette lettre ?

Harry attrapa de justesse la lettre déposée par le volatile.

_Pour Harry Potter._

Le garçon l'ouvrit. L'enveloppe était munie de plusieurs lettres.

La première…

_Ce qu'il y a écrit dans cette enveloppe t'est dédié à toi spécialement._

_Si tu souhaites la montrer à tes amis en qui tu as confiance, tu en as le droit. Mais je préfèrerais que tu la lises d'abord toi personnellement de toute façon, je sais que tu en feras bonne usage._

_Bien à toi._

Une lettre, puis une autre…

Harry lisait et était totalement captivé par ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

Dans ses yeux, au fur et à mesure des lettres on observait une multitude d'émotions qui défilaient.

Puis sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, le garçon brûla les lettres sous les yeux curieux

de la table, mais alors qu'il voulut se lever il percuta malencontreusement un Sirius qui avait fait

tomber sa fourchette et qui essayer désespérément de l'attraper.

A l'endroit où ils se touchèrent, subitement une lumière jaillit, qui aveugla tout la salle et disparu

un instant.

Tout le monde regardait les deux garçons allongés par terre.

Pour Harry ce fût quelque chose de tout à fait apaisant, il était là ne bougeant plus.

Au fond de lui une chose venait de se libérer, il n'en n'était pas certain mais c'était splendide,

cette sensation de bien être qui grandissant en lui juste en touchant ce garçon le rendait

euphorique. Mais à ce contact un frisson lui parcoura le corps.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**ET voilà !!!**

**Pas trop déçu... ?**

**LE prochain chapitre … ?**

**Dans 3 semaines je vous le postes !!!!!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !!!**

**Il se passe pas encore tt ce que j'ai prévu… mais comme tout est très long… **

**Sur ce, je vous embrasse tous !!!!**

**Bonne soirée !**

**Bisous **

**Maiionette !!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Harrius

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JK Rowling, rien ne m'appartient !(Sauf, bien sur, l'histoire provenant de mon cerveau défectueux en ce moment… ouille !!! la reprise des cours c'est dur !!!!)

**Rating :** Vous saurez tout en temps et en heure…. Hum….. dans quelques chapitres lol !! … M ?

**Résumé :** Harry attristé par la mort de son parrain, revient dans le passé avec tous ses amis du futur, seul problème, deux voldemorts, un Harry accablé par la souffrance et la présence des maraudeurs...HPDM

**Je Remercie : tous les reviewers !! **

**Note : ** Un BIG UP général pour NAnou01 qui a corrigé ce chapitre !!

**ANNONCE : **** Je pense que je ne continuerai pas cette fic, il y aura un 10 e chapitre ! Mais Pour l'instant… je suis de moins en moins motivée… concernant cette fic… Comme je l'ai écrit au fur et à mesure et comme ça me chantait, je me retrouve maintenant dans des suites pas très cohérentes…. Et je m'en excuse à vous chers lecteurs et lectrices… Donc je ne peux rien vous garantir. De plus, je me concentre plus, sur mon autre fic.)**

**Donc voili, voilou vous savez tout !**

**Bisous **

**MAiionette !!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Chapitre9 

Notre garçon oublia vite fait cette sensation car une fois de plus, Harry était le centre de mire de

tout le monde et c'était un sentiment qu'il détestait. Déjà étant sur les nerfs…

Les regards braqués sur lui, le mettait à l'aise.

Il se leva immédiatement car il remarqua qu'il écrasait toujours le gryffondor sous lui.

Et aida celui-ci à se relever.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait tomber... » fit Sirius en se relevant.

« Par contre c'était quoi cette lumière et ... »

N'ayant aucune idée dans l'immédiat à la raison de cet évènement, il dit d'une traite en se

retournant vers une rousse.

« Ginny,jesuisdésoléepourtoutàl'heurejenevoulaispast'ingnorerj'aijusteenfinbeaucouppaniqué,désoléeencore ! » Au moins ceci de fait se dit-il.

Celle-ci rit, en regardant le visage confus de son ami…

« Il y a pas de soucis Harry. »

Harry regarda à présent du brun à côté de lui.

De nature timide, il s'était toujours un peu sentis mais jusque là se dis t'il c'est vraiment agaçant.

« Heu…est ce que tu vas bien ? » à l'intention de Sirius.

Ce dernier avait le regard toujours fixé. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que celui-ci puisse

reprendre ses esprits.

Dumbledore ainsi que d'autres professeurs s'étaient levés et s'étaient attroupés vers la table.

Harry n'aimait pas ce qui ce qui venait de se produire.

Mon dieu qu'il en avait marre,

-« …_c'est encore ta faute… »_

Cette pensée qui venait de refaire surface.

Cette pensée qu'il venait juste d'entendre n'était pas celle qu'il avait entendue de chez quelqu'un,

non elle venait directement de lui, de sa tête, il le savait, il en était sur.

_-« …Juste devenir un garçon comme les autres… »_

Il recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre…

Il voulait s'excuser envers Sirius de ce qui venait de se passer mais il était lasse, rien ne voulait

sortir comme si on esprit lui dicter le contraire ….

_« Mais mon dieu qu'est ce qui se passe ? » _

C'est alors qu'un flot de sentiments se déversa dans son esprit.

Marre de s'excuser pour des choses auxquels il ne comprenait rien, qui pour lui n'ont aucune

Signification, marre que l'on se moque de lui……

Et qui de plus son instinct lui montrait que c'était absolument rien…..

Ses pensées se faisant de plus en plus trouble, tout s'embrouillant, se mélangeant au fur et à

mesure dans sa tête, il commençait à prier pour que tout ceci s'arrête…

Des souvenirs qui veulent refaire surface,

Des sentiments qui reprennent placent…

-« Harry est ce que ça va? »Demanda Sirius qui venait de sortir de sa léthargie inquiet, debout

face à Harry le tenant par les épaules.

-« non.. » fit celui-ci d'un mouvement de tête.

-« Viens on va faire un tour dehors » proposa alors Hermione.

-« Suis-je un monstre ? »

Fût les seuls mots qu'il puisse sortir.

Harry regardait son amie apeurée par l'attente de la réponse.

Il l'avait dit sur un ton craintif, tremblant.

Car il ne se comprenait pas, enfin plus du tout…

Tout se dégringoler dans son esprit.

-« Mais enfin pourquoi penses-tu ça ? » lui dit **Rémus** de manière bienveillante.

-« Tu ne le vois donc pas ? » fit-il déçut et en même si sur de lui.

-« Que je suis le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde, en ce moment même ? Ils me scrutent tous

comme si je ressortais de l'ordinaire, comme si j'étais différent, avec ce regard qui t'accuse, qui

te montre du doigt et si je ne suis pas un monstre alors, _pourquoi dois-je mourir_ ? »

(Silence)

Les personnes du futur eurent le déclic. Harry commençait à retrouver la mémoire. En aucun cas,

il aurait pu tenir ce genre de discours juste parce que quelques, enfin plusieurs personnes le

fixaient intensément.

Non, peu à peu des sentiments, des appréhensions revenaient.

Harry était selon eux en décalage, avec ses émotions, ses connaissances qu'il transmettait

directement dans l'action où il se situait.

Il n'y avait tout simplement que le Harry avant l'incident qui aurait pu affirmer ça.

Le jeune homme qui ne supportait pas les médias, sa vie passée chez les Dursley, qui voyait son avenir en poussière, ses proches partir…

Mais là, n'étaient pas plus le sujet de discussion.

Harry fixait intensément James et Lily.

Une alarme avait sonné dans sa tête.

Quelque chose voulait crier, s'exprimer, sortir de son corps…

Le bond regarda dans la direction du brun.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

La veille Rémus étaient allé voir les adolescents pour leurs prévenir que l'amnésie d'Harry avait été préméditée. (Précisément les Gryffondors, Draco était revenu le soir que très tard. Les autres pensait lui dire dès qu'il rentrerait, mais s'étant tous endormis vu l'heure, le garçon ne fût a courant de rien).

Il leur avait expliqué par la suite qu'avec tout ce qui c'était passé dès leur arrivée, il n'avait pas pu trouver une autre solution que celle-ci.

Comment aurait réagis Harry en voyant tous ses élèves ?

Alors qu'une minute auparavant, il avait faillit tuer deux personnes.

Il aurait tout simplement été perdu de voir les gens qu'ils aimaient, ses parents son parrain ici

présent avec environs 20 ans de moins.

Certes il les connaît… les aime…mais eux non. Eux, non jamais connu Harry.

Alors imaginais vous un peu, la réaction d'Harry à leurs visions…. Imaginez vous un peu la

réaction d'Harry lorsqu'il aurait su que ses personnes sont indifférentes à lui.

Ils n'ont jamais connu Harry.

Même si je pense à l'heure qu'il est que des sentiments sont nés envers notre protégé.

Il y aurait eu trop d'émotion d'un seul coup, que de toute façon il le saura, mais qu'il vaut mieux

que ça se fasse au fur et à mesure, lentement, doucement.

N'oublier pas ce que nous a dit James :

_« Faites bien attention_

_Mon fils est en ce moment fragile,_

_S'il venait à refaire une crise comme aujourd'hui, _

_Nous ne serons pas là, la prochaine fois pour le stopper,_

_Un grand pouvoir sommeille en lui, _

_Il ne l'a jamais dévoilé encore, _

_Mais il pourrait très bien vous tuer, _

_Je ne parle pas pour vous futur mangemorts, _

_Mais à aussi vous ses amis,_

_Harry est un bon garçon, _

_Quand ses sentiments prennent le dessus,_

_Malheureusement son cœur souffre,_

_Et sa magie avec. »_

Tout le monde avait été d'accord avec Rémus.

Par la suite, ils avaient tous un peu raconté leurs journées, leurs appréhensions, ce qu'ils

ressentaient d'être là, mais aussi par-dessus tout, de leur ancien monde.

Le manque qu'ils avaient, leurs repères qui ne sont plus les leurs…

D'un côté, en ayant fait ce voyage temporel, il avait libéré leurs monde du mage noir et de ses

partisans. De l'autre, eux avaient perdus, leurs amis, leurs parents…. . Ceux qu'ils avaient laissés

derrière… .

Mais ils étaient ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire à présent il ne formait qu'une seule

famille.

Ils promirent de se serrer les coudes quand ça n'irait pas et de ne jamais laisser tomber quelqu'un

et par-dessus tout de refaire sourire un jour Harry.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

Harry plissa les yeux.

Ils avaient rencontrés les regards de James et Lily.

Ils y voyaient de l'appréhension.

Quelque chose criait au fond de sa tête, mais il n'arrivait pas à entendre.

Personne ne lui répondit à sa dernière question, il voyait bien les visages décontenancés de ses

amis par la situation mais il avait le droit de savoir, il tenta le tout pour le tout.

Il s'adressa à la personne présente depuis le début à ses côtés qui n'était autre que Malefoy.

«J'ai une question à te poser. »

« D'abord c'est moi qui vais t'en poser une. »

Tout le monde scrutait les deux garçons.

Les gens du futur redoutant ce qu'allait dire le blond et ceux du passé ce qu'allait demander

Harry.

Puis tout en regardant les parents du gryffondor, Le serpentard debout au côté du brun dit :

« Si en fait nous n'avions pas fait un voyage pour aller dans une autre dimensions »

Toutes personnes présentes retinrent leurs inspirations car Draco Malefoy allait dire la vérité. Les

bouches et les yeux grands ouverts.

« Mais un voyage temporel…… Qu'en fait les personnes ici présentes que tu vois ne sont en

faites que tes parents comment réagirais-tu ? »

(Silence)

(Silence)

Draco commençait à douter de ce qu'il venait de faire, juste en apercevant la tête de ses amis.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il repensait aux lettres qu'il avait brûlé un peu avant. Mais surtout ce qu'elles lui avaient dévoilé.

« J'en aurais rien à battre ! Franchement ! »

« Pardon ? » questionna Draco ahuri.

Puis, d'un ton sec et dur, Harry dit :

« S'ils étaient présent dans cette salle comme tu le dis, je leurs cracherai aux visages.

(Silence)

Mais ce n'est pas le cas n'est ce pas Draco ? » Fit-il vicieusement.

(Silence)

Le blond, le regardait sévère, ne répondit pas, il faisait à présent face au brun. Le regard de celui-ci était trouble.

Draco s'approcha d'Harry, tout le monde observait les deux garçons.

Le blond lui donna une tape sur la tête.

« Arrête de dire des conneries, veux –tu ? »

« Bouge tes fesses, on va faire un tour ! Finalement tu es comme les gosses, si tu n'as pas ta sortie dans la journée tu deviens ingérable ».

« QUOI ??? » fit-il hébété.

« Quels mots tu n'as pas compris dans ma phrase ? fit le blond sérieusement et en tapant du pied.

Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Draco lui lança, le sort de jambencoton.

Le blond le prit comme un sac de patates.

« JE TE JURE QUE SI TU NE ME LÄCHES PAS TU VAS ME LE PAYER !! »

« Mesdames, Messieurs » fit d'une voix solennel à l'assemblée, « Sur ce nous allons prendre congés. »

« MAIS TU ENTENDS CE QUE JE TE DIS ????? »

« Oui et je n'en ai rien à faire. »

Draco, fit une mini révérence, car avec le garçon sur son épaule c'était beaucoup plus difficile.

« DRACO LUCIUS MALEFOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LACHE MOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

_« Il se souvient de moi…. »_pensa Draco mélancolique_. « Car depuis le début, il ne m'a toujours pas calculé et là Monsieur est capable de ressortir mon prénom en entier…Si tout pourtant n'était pas compliqué…on se serait entrain de… »_

Draco sorti de ses pensées.

« Oh ! Hermione, j'ai une question avant de partir, tu pourras m'expliquer la prochaine, pourquoi le sort ne fonctionne pas sur ses cordes vocales ? Je trouve qu'il a la langue bien pendante… » Dit-il songeur.

« T'inquiète si tu lui relances et que tu vises bien, le sort fonctionnera parfaitement. Il faut juste viser ce que tu désires » Répondit-elle toujours concentré sur assiette.

Tout d'un coup Harry se tût.

Surpris, il formula un « quoi » muet. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que Draco tente quoique se soit d'autres comme sort.

«Merci, Hermione, je retiendrais ! » Draco parti avec son sac de patate, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Une fois dans le parc.

Le blond posa le brun par terre et attendit que le sort s'estompe.

Il ne regardait pas dans la direction d'Harry mais plutôt vers l'étendu du paysage qui s'offrait devant lui.

Aucun des deux ne parlaient…

Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun réussit à se lever…

Draco fixait toujours le paysage.

« Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de dire ça ? » fit- le blond d'une voix neutre.

« En quoi ça peut te regarder ? Que je sache tu n'es même pas un ami. » Fit en le brun en claquant.

Draco réfléchissait. D'où venait, tout de suite cette agressivité venant du brun. Avant de débarquer, à Poudlard il se parlait, juste comme ça, enfin depuis deux ans exactement, depuis que Weasley était mort… . Certes, il n'était pas devenu ami tout de suite, même il ne l'avait jamais était. Mais tout de même leurs relations avaient évolués dans un autre sens…. Qu'est ce que ce mec est compliqué, pensa t-il. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

De plus ses sentiments étaient confus.

D'un côté, il connaissait ce visage….. Mais aussi ce corps….

Il voulait tant….

De l'autre, il ne le reconnaissait plus…

Draco perdait ses repères face à Harry…

Il ne savait plus comment réagir, sur quel pied dansait… Peut être se dit-il, redevenir le soi, qu'il avait toujours détesté… Mais il avait changé et grâce à un amour…

A ce moment même, il réalisa qu'il l'avait déjà peut être perdu…

Et ça lui fit mal.

Les larmes montèrent plus vites qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais arriva à les maîtriser.

Ce n'était plus la même personne avec qui il avait passé de si bons moments …

Harry était à présent debout à côté du blond.

« Alors, t'aurais –je fermé le clapé ? » dit-il sur un ton mauvais avec un rictus.

Le concerné tourna la tête et planta son regard dans l'autre et dit sur un ton brutal :

« Ne joue pas à ce jeux avec moi. Peut être que les autres n'ont rien remarqué, mais je sais très bien que tu les as reconnu ou tout au moins tu savais à qui tu avais à faire en face de toi. »

(Silence)

C'est alors que Draco vit Harry sourire. Pas un sourire sadique, non. Un sourire doux et rempli de tendresse.

Et dans un souffle :

« Tu as raison… »

Le regard du brun était si affectueux…Les traits de son visage venait de s'adoucir...

Cette expression mauvaise qui avait prit place s'estompa.

Draco était décontenancé, suspect par ce subitement changement d'attitude.

Mais surtout, il voyait _son Harry_.

_Son Harry venait d'apparaître._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Du côté de la Grande Salle

Rémus, se frottait les yeux fatigués. Alors qu'il sentait que ce n'était que le début. Il était déjà tard et la nuit commençait à tomber.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait, qui est ce qui a envoyé ses lettres à Harry ? » demanda Ginny.

« Pas la moindre idée » répondit Neville.

« Moi non plus… »

« De même. »

« En gros personne ne sait » conclu Rémus en soufflant.

« On est bien avancé… . En tout cas, entre le moment où Harry est parti à l'infirmerie et le moment où il est revenu, il s'est passé quelque chose, forcément ! » Fit, Hermione suspecte.

« Oui, mais le problème c'est que l'on sait déjà ce qui s'est passé, le professeur nous l'a déjà dit ! » Dit Luna comme si c'était évident.

« Luna, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Rémus, fit le concerné en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Rem… ça va pas ? » demanda Georges.

« Si… si… si… ne t'inquiète pas… . Au fait vous avez eu des nouvelles de votre mère ? »

Fred approuva et lui dit qu'elle se portait bien.

« Et des nouvelles de Sev… ?

C'est alors que l'on vit les trois Weasley prendre un air coupable.

« J'ai pas le droit de le savoir c'est ça ? »

Ginny fit une petite moue.

« C'est bon, c'est rien… . Bon, concernant Harry, je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire à part des examens médicaux mais je doute qu'il veuille, alors qu'il vient à peine de ressortir de l'infirmerie. A moins que quelqu'un propose une autre idée, je propose pour l'instant que l'on attende. »

Le lycanthrope partit prétextant vouloir se reposer un peu.

Au moment, où l'homme allait pénétrer dans ses appartements, il fût interpellé par Georges qui s'approcha discrètement vers lui et lui remit entre ses mains une fiole.

L'homme sourit.

Sev… pensa t-il.

Georges lui sourit comme s'il avait devine ses pensées.

« C'est tout ce que nous avons reçu venant de lui… »

« C'est plus que tu ne peux le croire mon cher George, merci beaucoup »

« De rien…. »

George regarda l'homme lui dire au revoir et rentrer dans ses appartements.

Le rouquin était fou du physique de Rémus, d'ailleurs pas que lui, son frère jumeaux ainsi que son grand-frère Bill, le trouvait beau, seul quelque chose qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à cerner les empêcher de pouvoir l'approcher.

Le lendemain du troisième jour de pleine Lune, c'était le moment où Rémus était le plus vulnérable. Dans tous les sens du terme… .

Un jour Rémus, leur avait dit que le seul avantage d'être un loup-garou et qu'il vieillissait plus lentement, mais qu'à la fin c'était aussi pire car avec les cicatrices, on ne voyait pas la différence.

Un soir les trois garçons avaient parlé jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Ils avaient entendu du bruit dans la chambre de leur ancien professeur.

La dernière pleine lune avait été la veille et depuis l'homme se reposait.

Ils n'entendirent que des gémissements, des petits cris plaintifs… Un regard entre eux, ils ouvrirent la porte plus de peur de l'état de leur professeur qu'autre chose.

Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver l'homme juste entouré d'un drap qui cachait juste son bas ventre.

« Professeur ? » s'inquiéta Fred.

Le concerné se réveilla.

Il se releva tant bien que mal. Il était à présent assis les bras en arrière, les jambes à peine relevées, les cheveux devant son visage, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte.

Il était encore endormi, encore pris dans son cauchemar.

Ses pensées se faisaient confuses.

« Qu'est ce vous fichez ici les garçons » dit –il d'une voix si calme.

« Oui j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi ! »

Ils se tournèrent terrorisé.

Severus derrière eux semblait en colère plus que jamais.

L'homme leur faisait déjà la morale. Les trois garçons semblaient mal à l'aise. C'est alors que Rémus de son état comprit l'état, la tenue qu'il avait.

« Hé zut ! » fit il en voulant rabattre les draps sur lui.

A son grand malheur le draps se coincèrent vu qu'il était entouré, pris de panique il tira plus fort.

C'est alors qu'il se retrouva sur le sol enfin…. A moitié…

Ses jambes étaient encore sur son lit, mais lui bizarrement touchèrent le contacte dur et froid de la pierre.

« Fououououou… dîtes moi que je rêve... c'est un cauchemar… »

Bien sur, cela dépendait des points de vues.

Les quatre personnes avaient sous leurs yeux, un appel à la luxure.

Rémus devant eux se releva.

Pendant un instant, la position du jeune professeur ne les avait pas laissé indifférent…

Un rire, des regards étonnés. Severus Rogue riait. Rémus lui était agacé.

« Si j'avais su que pour te faire rire, il fallait tomber du lit, il fallait me le dire plutôt ! »

« Si tu savais tout ce qu'il faut me faire pour me faire plaisir… » Dit –il d'une voix chaude.

Rémus resta interdit aux paroles.

Les trois garçons étaient partis, se sentant de trop.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Du côté d'Harry et de Draco.

Draco était totalement figé. Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir. Et pourtant, il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre.

Comment le brun avait –il pu perdre la mémoire ?

Qu'est ce qu'était cette lueur tout à l'heure dans la grande salle au contact du jeune Black ?

Pourquoi le brun se devait-il être exécrable devant ses futurs parents ? Alors que son attitude est totalement paradoxale avec leur présence d'il y a quelques jours ? Pourquoi tant de haine d'un seul coup ?

Et surtout pourquoi l'avait t-il oublié ?

Comment…. ?

Pourquoi… ?

On lui avait arraché ce qui lui était le plus précieux. Pas son Potter, son balafré, son Harry… .

Il s'était tellement inquiétait le soir chez les Weasley, où tout le monde l'avait cherché. Il avait lu la lettre et s'était accouru aussitôt.

_«Ce sera ensemble ou jamais ! »_

Ses mots ils les avaient prononcés tous les deux.

Dans un murmure, comme une promesse.

« …Harry.. ? » fit Draco dont la voix tremblé. Il le reconnaissait à travers ses yeux, c'était lui, il n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

Le concerné demeura dans la même position.

Puis d'une voix qui se voulait dur, mais qui sonnait étrangement faux aux oreilles de Draco, dit :

« Depuis quand c'est _Harry,_ Malefoy ? Que je sache, nous n'avons pas levé les poules et les cochons ensembles. Si tu te sens seul, c'est pas ma faute va te trouver un autre chaperon. Car pour l'instant juste l'idée d'être à côté de toi me dégoûte, me répugne… »

Harry ne pu continuer qu'il se reçut un poing. Il se tenait à présent la joue. Une douleur affligeante lui fit signe au niveau de sa mâchoire.

« Connard !! » Cracha, Harry.

« Pas autant que toi » répondit Draco avec autant de véhémence.

Draco, savait que c'était son Harry qui se tenait devant lui. Son cœur avait beau crié, se déchirer… Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Sa colère avait fait place face aux mots du brun. Même si ce n'était que des insultes superficielles. Pas de critique vraiment porté sur des jugements fondés, ou sur son passé. Les paroles l'avait blessé, touché… Car jamais, au grand jamais le garçon devant lui n'aurait osé l'insultait…

_« Ils ne disputaient jamais, souvent en désaccord, mais ça finissait la plus part du temps par des rires, une réconciliation, un__e__ « __bouderie__ » de l'un qui attendrissait l'autre. Mais jamais, de cette façon… »_

« Je ne bougerai pas _Potter ! ». Il insista __profondément__ sur le Potter._

« Tant que je n'aurais pas compris ». Ses mots claquèrent comme un avertissement. On pouvait sentir dans son timbre, de la colère.

Mais ce qui désarçonna, le plus Draco c'est quand Harry se retourna vers lui, où s'envolait toutes expressions malsaines sur son visage.

_Mais que se passait –il au grand Merlin ?_

Le garçon lui souriait, ce sourire franc, ses yeux pétillaient. Parfois, des personnes juste par leurs présences vous redonnent du courage, vous faites sentir que vous êtes vivants, vous donne l'envie de vous battre ou d'aller plus loin, jusqu'à vous surpasser. Pour Draco, c'était ce visage. Mais surtout ce qu'il exprimait… des souvenirs… passés… .

« Tu ne comprends donc pas… »

« Comprendre quoi ? »

( silence)

«… Tu as tout devant toi… à toi de trouver tes réponses… _Draco ! » _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_(Quelques minutes auparavant)._

« …Harry.. ? » fit Draco dont la voix tremblé.

Le brun savait… Il savait qu'il ne devait donner aucune chance à Draco…ne lui redonnait aucun courage… . Mais il avait dit son prénom comme une prière. Il avait mis dans ce mot tellement d'émotions, de sentiments, mais surtout tant de souvenirs qu'Harry était désarçonné, son cœur battait à la chamade, il voulait tellement lui crier à quel point il l'aimait. Mais il ne devait pas, c'était le prix à payer et seul lui savait.

Il se laissa faire quand il reçut son coup à la mâchoire, il devait le repousser, l'anéantir.

Il fallait que Draco soit déçut de lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire des répliques petites et cassantes comme ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient jeunes. Non, il devait tout simplement faire un coup bas tout à fait puéril. Il fallait que Draco soit dégoûté, écoeuré à l'idée de lui parler, de le voir, juste par sa présence…

Parce que s'était ainsi… .

Harry avait répété des centaines de fois cette scène qui serait signe de leur rupture.

Il avait imaginé ce qu'avait pu ressentir Draco quand on avait du lui dire qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, ou quand il avait sorti des choses abjectes à l'encontre de ses parents.

Son cœur lui disait tant de choses…les larmes avaient suivi leurs chemins.

Mais il se s'était pas attendu à ce que le processus se déclanche aussi rapidement.

Il pensait pouvoir encore profiter de quelques jours, de quelques semaines, de quelques mois… Mais non… c'était ainsi.

Et pour _les_ protéger et _le_ protéger, il devait le faire.

Malgré la colère que montrait Draco à l'encontre d'Harry.

Le brun savait que celui-ci, était irrité de ne rien savoir, de ne rien pouvoir comprendre. Lui aussi ne voulait qu'une chose être dans les bras de son tendre aimé, ne plus pensé à rien juste _« lui et moi »se dit-il. _

Mais le problème étant autre, il ne contrôlait rien de ce qui se passait et voilà tout en était le problème. S'il écoutait son instinct, sa raison, son cœur, il aurait déjà tout raconter à ses amis, à ce qu'il considérait comme sa famille, mais surtout à _lui_.

Harry avait mal. Il voulait tant crier à Draco ce qui se allait se passer, se produire. Mais, comme une torture, il lui été impossible de pouvoir dire quoique se soit.

Il fallait que Draco renonce, alors comme un au revoir, comme une rupture, il se retourna vers lui rien qu'une dernière fois… lui souris comme si rien n'avait changé… rien qu'une dernière fois…et lui transmettra tous son amour dans ses yeux …. Rien qu'une dernière fois. Et lui dit :

_Car c'était un __au revoir__…une rupture…_

«… Tu as tout devant toi… à toi de trouver tes réponses…

Et comme un Adieu et pour se faire pardonner, il dit :

_Draco » _

_Car c'était la fin de leur amour, de leur union._

_Mais pour l'un autant que pour l'autre dans ce mot, dans ce prénom, Draco voulait tout simplement dire : Je t'aime._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Plus tard, un adolescent était adossé à un muret un journal dans la main, une plume dans l'autres. _

_Je vous aime tant…_

_N'en doutez jamais un seul instant …_

_Je suis sur qu'un jour vous comprendrez…_

_Mais je n'ai plus le temps…_

_Car ça a commencé,_

_Il est déjà trop tard. _

_Harry._

Puis le garçon, arracha la page, la plia et l'enferma avec les autres qui l'attendaient dans une boite dans sa chambre.


End file.
